<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What It Means To Be Strong by ValkyrieShepard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143307">What It Means To Be Strong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard'>ValkyrieShepard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Hualian [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 | Heaven Official's Blessing (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Anal Sex, Creampie, Eating Disorder, Fantasy, Flirting, HeMin have a lot of sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OC/Canon Character, PTSD, Psychological Torture, Riding, Rough Sex, Scars, Sequel, Serious Injuries, Sex Pollen, Smut, Torture, Training, Violence, harrassment, hua cheng's ptsd, magic babies, male wetness, throwing up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao Min, the now grown adoptive son of Xie Lian and Hua Cheng finds that there are things he cannot deal with, despite their training. With this shock, he seeks out his uncle He Xuan to train him. It is not easy, and then... the Kiln opens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Xuan/OC, Hè Xuán/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Hualian [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you end up here and you don't know who Tao Min is, please check out my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145531"> Hualian series</a> where they adopt him and have lots of adventures (and sex).<br/>See this as a slight AU of this universe where we'll just uh... ignore Shi Qingxuan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet, warm day in Puqi village where farmers were busy harvesting their fields, and most of everyone else was spending the day enjoying the sun and avoiding responsibilities. In the years that Tao Min had spent here, the village had changed very little. And it didn’t have to, not in his eyes. It was a place of peace for him and his fathers, to live a normal life whenever they could.</p><p> </p><p>These days that meant getting up with the earliest rays of the first sun, and helping out in the fields. It was taxing work on a mortal’s body, but on his own it barely made an impact. He had come to know every single farmer, their families and friends. To most, he had become one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Gege, thank you for your hard work!,” this particular group of young women came by every day to deliver food for the farmers. And every day they would make sure to pass where Tao Min was currently working. With the sun warming his back, most times he would take off his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently the sight was worth taking a detour for.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min smiled and stood up straight, wiping sweat from his brow that he had learned to conjure without even thinking about it. He nodded to the group and gave them a wave, seeing the familiar reaction of giggles rippling through them. He wasn’t really interested, but he had learned to be kind.</p><p> </p><p>The fields were close to being done that day, and after treating himself to the local food that had been brought, a familiar voice made him turn. Xie Lian had arrived to walk him home, and Tao Min’s first reaction upon seeing his father was to smile. Always.</p><p> </p><p>“Could I steal Ah-Min from you?,” he asked the villagers.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s worked so hard for us,” the head of the family came forward, bowing to them both. “The rest we can finish up by ourselves, no need to come in tomorrow. Thank you again for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Tao Min replied, giving him a small bow as well. “I was happy to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to treat Min-er after the next hunt,” the man continued. “It’s the least we can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Gege must come!,” it was one of the girls that had passed him by earlier. “It won’t be a party otherwise!”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min blushed, mostly because of this blatant flirting right in front of his father.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I’ll come,” he said hesitantly. “Just let me know when.”</p><p> </p><p>Xie Lian’s eyes were on him when they finally made their way back to the shrine, where they’d use the door to get back to Paradise Manor. For a while Tao Min said nothing, but after a few minutes of relentless staring, he gave in.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa…,” he whined. “Stop looking at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min is very popular,” Xie Lian said, his eyes twinkling. “Especially with the girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I’m trying to encourage them,” Tao Min mumbled, crossing his arms. “They just er… Well you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min can be interested, it’s perfectly normal.”</p><p> </p><p>He glanced over at his father, now smaller than himself. His smile was gentle, and Tao Min huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not though,” he said, his mind wandering. For the longest time he had the biggest crush on his uncle Mu Qing, but it had been that of a child. When he finally did realise that he was already with Feng Xin, it started to fade. Though the attraction had come when he had started to learn what that meant. “I uh… I think I am more like papa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?,” Xie Lian tilted his head. “Does Ah-Min already have someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min sighed. Sometimes Xie Lian could be very dense, despite his intelligence.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean that I am just not interested in <em>girls</em>,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!,” the light finally went off in his head. “I see. Did Ah-Min find someone from the farmers interesting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa…,” he sighed. “Can we not… talk about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to know what’s going on with Ah-Min,” Xie Lian almost looked a little bit sad. “But I will not press.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… There’s just no one at the moment,” Tao Min replied quietly. He stepped closer to his father and put an arm around his shoulders. They had almost made it to the shrine. “If I find my Crimson Rain Sought Flower, papa will be the first to know.”</p><p> </p><p>The sadness vanished from his eyes and Xie Lian smiled up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>He was the first to take out his dice, letting them fall to the porch before they stepped through to come out on the other side into the familiar red hallways. A waft of deliciously cooked food instantly enveloped them and Tao Min realised he was famished. But it was Xie Lian’s stomach that rumbled the loudest, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa should go ahead,” he said. “I have to freshen up a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Xie Lian was very quick to do as he had been told, and Tao Min had to smile as he made his way to the bathroom that he usually used. A change of clothes and a bit of cold water was what he really needed. Changing into something a little bit more red and less subtle than the down to earth clothes he wore in the village, he inspected himself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>He had changed gradually over the years, but he had the advantage that he could shape himself into whatever he wanted. So Tao Min had taken up his papa’s eyes, retained the colour of his father’s hair. His own was curly though, and he had kept this as he grew himself into this form, a small reminder of who he used to be. Though by now, it was hard to remember his parents. There was only the agony that they had caused him. A small child.</p><p> </p><p>There was still resentment there. And gratefulness for his fathers that had taken him in.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, trying to get rid of these memories. They would fade completely one day, and he would only be happy.</p><p> </p><p>His body was almost as tall as Hua Cheng’s, but a small part of himself wouldn’t allow this form to become larger than him. He was his tall papa, after all. Along with his daily training, he had made this form to resemble that of a martial god. Apparently, all these traits together made him desirable. It was so strange to think about. He knew that it was natural, to want to be intimate with someone but so far this hadn’t really come to his mind.</p><p> </p><p>To fall in love… He really wished that for himself. To find someone like his fathers had. To have this sort of deep and pure love. As he thought of this, it wasn’t Mu Qing that came to his mind. Mu Qing already had found his soulmate. It was hair that was even darker that came to him, almost impossibly long. That sharp face, unfairly handsome.</p><p> </p><p>The realisation made him blush, he saw it in the mirror in front of him. This wasn’t love, he didn’t think so. But he could imagine himself kissing this man, and doing that made his heart flutter. Imagining was one thing, the real thing however… He Xuan was a quiet man, who seemed to only ever tolerate someone’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden noise made his ear twitch. It was very faint, and came from the direction of Ghost City, just outside of the Manor’s gates. Some kind of commotion. And then a scream.</p><p> </p><p>As he ran out of the Manor he frantically put on his robes, fastening the belt as he went. There was no need to alert his fathers, he could take care of most things that happened in the city. Ghosts that lived here knew him now, and his status. The brooch on his chest made it all too clear, the golden butterfly on a flower. He was the son of the most powerful god and ghost.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lot to live up to at times.</p><p> </p><p>But he put on his most authoritative face when he reached the source of the commotion, where a fight had broken out. Some stalls had taken the brunt of it, wood, food and goods strewn all over the place. He didn’t recognise the creature that was the focus of everything, resembling a mix of a snake and an eel, thrashing around the place.</p><p> </p><p>“Tao Min-zhu!,” one of the ghosts around him recognised him, and approached, grabbing his arm. “Please you must help us! This guy’s crazy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he?,” Tao Min demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“No clue! Just showed up hungry as hell! He’s eaten some of us already.”</p><p> </p><p>A burst of water, shaped like a spear shot towards him and Tao Min grabbed the ghost by his collar and stepped to the side to avoid it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Water, huh…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure if that would be trouble for him, but he had been trained by Hua Cheng and Xie Lian themselves, and he had not met a creature that could best him. If his father’s citizens were in danger, he would step in.</p><p> </p><p>“Scram,” he told the ghost, who immediately did so.</p><p> </p><p>Another burst of water shot into every which direction, destroying houses and Tao Min dodged underneath to get closer.</p><p> </p><p>“In the name of the Lord of this City, Hua Cheng, I command you to stop,” he called out. It was worth a try, though getting closer he could see the rage and madness in the creature’s eyes. There was no intelligence behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Even invoking his father’s name, it did not stop. Instead it turned towards him, the source of the noise, and its jaw opened, revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth, blood and guts still sticking in between. Tao Min was fast, and dodged the attack easily as he gathered flames in his hands. They had changed from the small, flickering thing he conjured as a child to a red hot inferno.</p><p> </p><p>It burned the side of the creature that roared and tried to dash after him. For a while he was confident that he could slay it by himself, until he realised that every burn on the creature seemed to heal the longer it had been. But being stubborn in this, not wanting to rely on his fathers too much, he jumped on the top of a still standing building.</p><p> </p><p>Up here he put his hands together and concentrated. Thinking of who he wanted to protect, what he wanted to preserve. The fire in his hands grew and grew as he focused his spiritual energy - the red turned into white, so hot that the roof underneath him caught fire just being in its proximity.</p><p> </p><p>In front of him the creature lifted itself like a snake, the head coming to look to him. Tao Min’s lip curled into a grin. It was giving him enough time, and when he let his flames roar, the creature screamed - inhuman, echoing through the city.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min was panting, letting his hands drop as the last of his energy was almost spent. It was silent now, fire still burning in the street, but he did not hear any movement.</p><p> </p><p>He just felt it, when the tail of the creature hit his side and he was sent flying.</p><p> </p><p><em>How?</em>, was all he could think. <em>How is it still alive?</em></p><p> </p><p>The impact on the burning ground disoriented him, head ringing and vision blurry. He did not mind the fire, he had stopped being afraid of it a long time ago. But this creature didn’t attack with fire, no, another spear of water slammed into him, piercing his flesh and he heard himself cry out now. It didn’t vanish, and then there was another, piercing both shoulders. More and more came, and he felt himself weakening with every hit.</p><p> </p><p><em>Move</em>, he told his body. <em>Just move.</em></p><p> </p><p>What it ended up being was a mere crawl as his body kept getting pierced. He vaguely heard other voices nearby, but didn’t want to lift his head, too ashamed that he was… He was losing. He couldn’t defeat this creature. Water was his bane.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa…,” he whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min grunted as he was pierced a final time. A spear so intense that it stuck him to the ground. Unable to move, he sank down further onto it, feeling it slide through his body. As his head hit the ground, a flash of white and red appeared in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>And then it was dark, for the longest time.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness, he’s waking up.”</p><p> </p><p>A familiar voice. Yin Yu.</p><p> </p><p>He tried opening his eyes, but his lids refused to move.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min, Ah-Min!”</p><p> </p><p>Xie Lian took his hand. It felt strange. It was much bigger than his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min, can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pa… pa,” he sighed. His voice was different. Had it all been a dream? These thirteen years, had they really happened?</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the heavens, you’re alive,” Xie Lian sounded like he had been crying. Finally Tao Min’s eyes opened. He really had been crying.</p><p> </p><p>“What… What happened to me?,” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You spent all your spiritual energy,” Xie Lian explained. “We were able to feed you some to avoid you- You- To help you remain.”</p><p> </p><p>Could he have died? Again? Truly?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered, finding himself wanting to tear up but not having the energy to even do that. “I wanted to deal with it myself. I wasn’t… strong enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Strong enough. Good enough. Never in his life had he felt like this.</p><p> </p><p>“We made sure you took on your true form. To preserve energy,” Xie Lian leaned in closer, let his hand rest on Tao Min’s forehead. He really was small again. “Ah-Min, oh I was so scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered again. He had failed completely, and made them worry. He wasn’t good enough for His Highness, or Crimson Rain Sought Flower.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of him, Hua Cheng came into the room at that moment. He joined by Xie Lian’s side, sitting on the bed and reaching out to take his pulse. Though he did not have one, he could still feel his core, his spiritual energies and whether he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to rest,” was Hua Cheng’s verdict. Somehow Tao Min felt that he could not look at him. How disappointed he must be. “Take time to regain your energy.”</p><p> </p><p>He remained silent. What was there to say? No amount of apologies could make him stronger.</p><p> </p><p>“Min-er?,” Hua Cheng tried to get his attention but Tao Min still stared at the wall. “Next time call for us. Don’t put yourself in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t supposed to be danger. He should have been able to deal with it himself!</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min remained silent for a long time, until Hua Cheng left again and only Xie Lian remained. He slipped into bed with him, and held him the way he had done so many years ago. Tao Min had missed it, he really had. He just wished that he could have experienced it again under different circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>As Xie Lian hummed and sang to him, he felt a steady stream of spiritual energy being fed into his body. If he didn’t still hurt so much from the attacks, he would have refused it, to punish himself. He should be working on this himself, clearly he still had a lot to learn, on how to grow stronger.</p><p> </p><p>But this body - he - was weak. He fell asleep in his father’s arms and didn’t wake for a long time. Hearing voices again, he pretended to still be asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing him like that, San Lang, are you alright?,” Xie Lian asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in his life, Tao Min heard Hua Cheng’s voice shaky.</p><p> </p><p>“I- It’s… It’s better now,” he said. “I thought I could have protected him from something like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“We couldn’t have known.”</p><p> </p><p>“The enchantment on the brooch. I have to make it stronger. If- If he’s in danger it has to notify us,” Hua Cheng continued. “I… Gege…”</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” Xie Lian drew him close, Tao Min could hear the ruffle of clothes, and felt the weight of his father on the bed. “He’s going to be okay. I promise. We’re going to be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Hua Cheng like this, realising that he had weaknesses… Tao Min was shocked. It had always seemed that there was nothing that could affect him, nothing that he could ever be afraid of. But his failure had caused his father pain. Had caused both of them pain.</p><p> </p><p>He had to change.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min didn’t tell them that he had overheard, he simply focused on getting better to change his form once more, and to be able to leave. Knowing that his brooch was going to be enchanted, he left it behind when he decided to seek out his uncle. He needed someone else’s opinion, someone who was almost as strong as his father.</p><p> </p><p>He had been to He Xuan’s lair before, when Xie Lian and Hua Cheng had visited. Over the years they seemed to have become friends of sorts, and with He Xuan tending to isolate himself, they decided they had to be the ones to come and keep him company. As a child he had always loved the sea creatures in his lair, oblivious to the gruesome appearance. He was used to that sort of thing.</p><p> </p><p>Still he found himself a little nervous. Whether he would be let in by himself, or had it always been Hua Cheng’s presence that had kept them safe? But nothing attacked him, for now anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle?,” he called out, still calling him that. Before the attack, he would have been happy to come and see him. But now… even though there were the budding feelings of something that could turn into love, he was unable to deal with it. All he wanted now was to become stronger. “Uncle Xuan, are you home?”</p><p> </p><p>As he often did, he approached silently. Suddenly standing in front of him, Tao Min was startled and jumped a little.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here alone?,” he said in way of greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“I… need to talk to you. Can I… I mean, do you have time?,” he found himself blushing a little, suddenly nervous. He was so much taller than he had somehow remembered, his hair even darker and more beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not talk to your fathers?,” He Xuan asked, but nodded for Tao Min to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I disappointed them,” Tao Min admitted.</p><p> </p><p>The place was very quiet as they walked through it towards Black Water’s own manor. It was rather dark here, but as they stepped inside candles and torches lit up, reflecting on He Xuan’s dark hair. In the candle light his features seemed even sharper.</p><p> </p><p>“You? I doubt it,” He Xuan replied. “They could never feel such a thing for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“A feral demon attacked the city,” Tao Min explained. They had come to a small side room that looked rather comfortable. On a low table stood a tea set, and blue plush pillows next to it was what they sat on. He Xuan didn’t pour tea, instead he poured wine into small cups and pushed on in front of Tao Min. “I took it on by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>He had never had alcohol before. But he felt so dejected that he slowly put the cup to his lips, and took a sip. It felt warm and a little spicy.</p><p> </p><p>“Some kind of water creature. I… I used everything I had, but it didn’t go down. It pierced me so many times I think I almost… dissipated. If it hadn’t been for my fathers,” Tao Min explained, and took another sip. “I had to recover for weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan’s dark eyes were on him as he spoke, piercing his very soul it seemed. But the fluttering in Tao Min’s stomach at being watched this way was eased by the wine that he kept pouring for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay?,” He Xuan asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Still a little weak I think, but I’m alright. I couldn’t have died anyway, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone comes back from dissipating,” he replied. “Your fathers were right to worry. Always keep some energy, just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Tao Min swallowed, decided to down his cup yet again. It really had been that close? He really could have been gone forever?</p><p> </p><p>All the more reason to become stronger.</p><p> </p><p>His hands were shaking slightly when he brought the cup to his lips again. He Xuan opposite him was watching him closely.</p><p> </p><p>“Why have you come to me then?,” he finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to become stronger,” Tao Min said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan put his cup down firmly, some wine spilling over the rim. When his eyes landed on Tao Min again, he swallowed, feeling nervous. He already knew that there was a reason that he hadn’t gone to his fathers about this.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa isn’t going to help me the way I need right now,” he continued. “I know that you… You might know of other methods that could help me. Unorthodox methods.”</p><p> </p><p>Possibly methods that could be considered evil. He didn’t say that bit out loud, but he knew that He Xuan understood.</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes. They made Tao Min shudder. In many different ways.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that most ghosts become stronger by killing others,” He Xuan said.</p><p> </p><p>“I… Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you killed?”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I didn’t need to,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Your fathers would kill <em>me</em>, if I made you do it,” to Tao Min’s surprise, the corner of He Xuan’s mouth actually twitched up into a brief smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that, maybe… They don’t have to know,” he swallowed, looking away from those deep blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Lie to them?” He Xuan huffed, amused. “That would be a first?”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Tao Min nodded. He had indeed never lied to them, but this was too important to him, and knowing what he may be up to, they would stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, uncle,” he whispered. “I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” was all He Xuan said for a moment, eyes still fixed on him. “We can train.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?,” Tao Min sat up, hands on the table as he leaned closer. Finally there was some hope. “Thank you, thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what possessed him at that moment to reach out and pull He Xuan into a hug. Maybe it was the buzz that was settling in his head, the alcohol making him feel a bit fuzzy. Or his recent realisation. That he liked his uncle in a very different way. Without the wine however, he would have never dared.</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan stiffened when he did so, growing silent again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min,” his deep voice, right in his ear. It made Tao Min shudder, a pleasant sensation that wandered down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle, it means so much to me,” he sighed. Then he noticed something. “I don’t think I’ve ever hugged you before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t hate me, I just felt like hugging you,” Tao Min said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You spilled the wine,” He Xuan said, and Tao Min suddenly pulled back to see the mess he had made all over his uncle’s robes. He quickly grabbed a tea towel from nearby and reached to dab at the robes, feeling strong muscle underneath. As he kept doing this Tao Min felt his cheeks heat up a little, noticing that he kept dabbing further and further down. Still his hand moved on its own, until He Xuan grabbed his wrist. “Enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry,” Tao Min stammered quickly, but with his wrist in an iron grip, he couldn’t pull back. “Uncle? I- I didn’t mean to make you mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes He Xuan was utterly unreadable. With Hua Cheng, he had learned to do so at least a little, though often his father’s motives were still a mystery. Only Xie Lian knew most of the time what was going on inside his head. But He Xuan… He could be mad or happy and his face would have the exact same expression. And at times Tao Min was still worried that his uncle would be mad and lash out, though he had never hurt him in the time that they had known each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Too much wine,” He Xuan said, abruptly pulling him to stand. He hadn’t expected it, and stumbled against that strong chest. An arm wrapped around him, and he was led outside of the room and into another further in the manor. It was rather small, but nicely decorated in blue, a bed ready made. Here he was pushed onto it, but again Tao Min hadn’t anticipated it, and managed to hold onto He Xuan’s arm, making him fall with him.</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan looked at him, body pressed close to his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you not had wine before?,” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min shook his head. His uncle was so close, his long hair falling into his face like a curtain. It was all Tao Min could look at now.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t tell papa and tall papa,” he blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan smiled. <em>Smiled</em>. For the second time in only an hour!</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you promise to do the same,” he replied. “His Highness would be mad, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min had to giggle suddenly. He liked the way the wine made him feel.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, it’s a secret then,” Tao Min finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let them know you are here,” He Xuan said rather gently. “They’ll worry. Rest up for tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“En, okay, uncle. Thank you.” He wanted to reach out. To touch that handsome face, though he wasn’t sure what he would do even if he could gather the courage. He Xuan was looking at him with such a strange look in his eyes. “It… It really means a lot to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep,” was all he said in reply, eventually pulling away from him to leave him alone in this room.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min sighed. He Xuan was willing to help him! They could train and Tao Min would do whatever was requested of him, anything to become stronger… and to spend time with his uncle. He had never been with him long term like this, and he was curious what it was going to be like. Would they have dinners together? Or would He Xuan want to be alone most of the time?</p><p> </p><p>He was always so alone…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep you company, uncle…,” Tao Min muttered to himself as the darkness in the room lulled him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It must have been early when he was woken up the next day, though it was hard to tell in He Xuan’s lair, where time almost seemed to stand still. Tao Min felt a little woozy from the wine the night before, but freshened up quickly to join his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, is there any food?,” Tao Min asked, finding himself looked at in a strange way. As if he had asked for He Xuan to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Food. Right,” He Xuan said. “There may be some rice.”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min mentally scolded himself. His uncle had a rather difficult relationship with food, this much he had been told. He just didn’t know why exactly. It seemed that he would either eat nothing at all, or gorge himself for days. Right now it appeared to be the former, and Tao Min made some of the rice for himself, digging through cupboards that had a layer of dust on them.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you don’t want anything?,” Tao Min asked anyway, feeling awkward being the only one eating.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Finish up,” He Xuan kept watching him, even as he finished and cleaned the dish and utensils.</p><p> </p><p>Together they left the manor to a more open area of his lair nearby. He Xuan must have been busy during the night, as some training dummies had been set up, along with a rack that held various types of swords. Tao Min drifted to it immediately, eyes widening upon seeing such finely made weapons. If only his papa were here right now!</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” Tao Min reached for one that had a particularly interesting spiritual aura, but his wrist was grabbed to hold him back. “Uncle?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see your powers first,” He Xuan said, and pointed towards the dummies. “Destroy them.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little nervous under his gaze, Tao Min turned and took in a deep breath. He didn’t actually need to, naturally, but had always felt that the gesture brought him some ease of his nerves. He lifted his hands, concentrating to let the first sparks of his fire dance between his fingers. In the back of his mind, as the fire built up, he thought back to that moment on the roof. He had gathered so much energy he had almost killed himself. Again.</p><p> </p><p>This time he made sure to show his uncle what he could do, but retained some of his energy, just as he had been told. The fire gathered into two balls that shot out from his hands, the heat so intense that the dummies exploded into shards of wooden splinters, burning on the ground until they were nothing but ash. It lasted a mere few seconds before Tao Min reached out again to draw back the fire, leaving the ground almost unscorched.</p><p> </p><p>Then he slowly turned to look at his uncle. His face had remained unchanged.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad,” he finally said, and Tao Min felt some of his tenseness fall from his shoulders. “You have rather good control over it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to,” Tao Min said softly. “I don’t want to hurt someone by accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should learn to do that on purpose,” He Xuan commented. “I am not going to hold back and neither should you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you-?”</p><p> </p><p>Before he even had a chance to finish his sentence, let alone react, he had been pinned to the ground by He Xuan, the sheer strength in his arms was simply overwhelming. Tao Min looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to grasp his wrist to get him off. But no matter how hard he tried he could not get him to move.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uncle-”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to become stronger? Then give it everything you’ve got.”</p><p> </p><p>How could he? Against Black Water himself!</p><p> </p><p>“But you said- Not to- I could-”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t die,” He Xuan interrupted. “Come on. You can do better than this. Crimson Rain Sought Flower trained you, didn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Of course he had! And he would scold him at this very moment for not being fast enough. Not sure if his spiritual energy was enough to get him off, he instead wrapped his legs around his uncle’s waist, swiftly turning him around so that he was on top. For a moment he still did hesitate, making a fist and using energy to power the hit. He Xuan moved his head just in time, and his fist impacted into the ground, leaving a small crater behind.</p><p> </p><p>He had never fought with someone so intensely, intimately. It was fast, up close, with only their fists and their skills. Tao Min could tell rather quickly that he was hopelessly outmatched against Black Water Submerging Boats. His fire seemed to have no effect on him, just like on that creature, so eventually he stopped using it. His only goal was to try and get in a few hits, but that first day it was hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later Tao Min was completely spent. If he had any breath, he would be desperately trying to get it back. But his body was exhausted, and he ended up falling on his back when He Xuan finally announced that they were done.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even hit you once,” Tao Min whined.</p><p> </p><p>“This was just for me to gauge your skills further,” He Xuan towered above him. His hair looked as perfect as it had all day. How did he do it? “Tomorrow we start for real.”</p><p> </p><p>“For real?!,” Tao Min lifted his head, only to let it fall again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make you dinner. Get inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Dinner?! How could he even think of eating when he was unable to move. However, when he thought of He Xuan cooking, he became curious. Somehow thinking of his uncle in a domestic setting was… strange. He had seen Xie Lian cook, even Hua Cheng, but He Xuan?!</p><p> </p><p>With great difficulty he pushed himself up and hobbled back to the manor, finding him in the kitchen where he let himself fall on a stool, resting his arms on the kitchen island in the middle of the room. He Xuan had put his hair up, some streaks elegantly falling into his face. He was even wearing a simple apron over his dark robes, currently peeling some onions.</p><p> </p><p>“Clean up,” He Xuan ordered. Tao Min had learned to sweat subconsciously, so he could appear to be more human. His robes were drenched after this day.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t move, I’ll do that later,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it now,” he continued, eyes never leaving the onions.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle beat me up all day, he can be a bit nice to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m making dinner, aren’t I?” He Xuan’s ear twitched a little, and Tao Min squinted. Was he smiling? He had never seen him be so expressive around people, and it gave Tao Min butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it going to be?,” Tao Min asked. He wanted to go up and watch, but his body preferred to stay right here.</p><p> </p><p>“Mapo Tofu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my favourite,” he sighed at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p> </p><p>Had he… known? Tao Min blinked a few times. No, that couldn’t be. His uncle had never even cared that much about him. It’s why he was so surprised he was willing to help him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I’ll go clean up now.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s more robes in my room. Pick some.”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min perked up at the thought. He still had to walk very slowly as every part of his body seemed to hurt, but to look into uncle’s room… It was too enticing. He wasn’t really sure what he expected, but it was strange to see some parts of the large rooms being so very clean and orderly, and others complete messes. As he walked through, taking in the dark furniture with blue and golden accents, he saw the piles of dishes. Old ones, licked absolutely clean but not properly washed. Not a single crumb left behind.</p><p> </p><p>He wished he knew what was going on with him. Why he was just cooking for Tao Min when it seemed that he did really like food. Maybe he could cook for his uncle at some point, he just had to figure out what he liked.</p><p> </p><p>He then turned to the large wardrobe at the back of the rooms, taking up almost the entire wall. He carefully pulled the door open to reveal a lot of dark fabric. Black, blues, some golden accents here and there. Most of them were a bit too long for Tao Min, but not overly so. He chose something that seemed to have not been worn for a while, not wanting to take something his uncle liked.</p><p> </p><p>Cleaning up actually did make him feel better, using cold water to wash himself with a cloth that he was able to find. The thought of boiling water for a whole bath just seemed too exhausting to even form in his mind. With great effort he was able to dress again, finding the sight of himself wearing black rather strange.</p><p> </p><p>He had never really realised if he had made himself handsome. It had always been part of how he thought he might look like grown up, things he liked about others, and forming it into a new form that was unique to himself. He… kind of looked nice, didn’t he? But would someone like He Xuan think so too? Would someone so powerful, someone so… above the rest of the world, would someone like that even look at him in such a way?</p><p> </p><p>But that was not why he was here. At least, it wasn’t the only reason.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min sighed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Focus on getting stronger,” he told himself. “It doesn’t matter if you have a crush on uncle or not. He’s never going to look at you that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing it out loud still felt a little… well, sad.</p><p> </p><p>But he smiled to himself. He could at least be in his company for a while, and learn. Hua Cheng had so many secrets, some that he only shared with his husband. Who knew what secrets the legendary Black Water held. What would he be taught? Maybe even the secret of mapo tofu?</p><p> </p><p>He felt a little better when he returned to the kitchen and was handed a steaming dish of it, instantly digging in to replenish that energy he had all used up today. To his surprise, it was <em>really</em> good.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle this is amazing,” he mumbled, mouth half full. “You have to show me how to do it some time.”</p><p> </p><p>As he had thought, Tao Min was once again the only one eating, with his uncle simply watching him. His gaze flicked to Tao Min’s mouth as he chewed, so intense that it made him a little uncomfortable. But it seemed that this was something that he had to get used to.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to eat?,” he asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t need to,” He Xuan replied curtly. “Take as much as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“En! Thank you!” He briefly smiled at his uncle before continuing to eat, making sure that there were a few leftovers if He Xuan decided to change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>With how exhausted he had been on day one, it was easy enough to fall asleep. But he truly hadn’t experienced Black Water’s full force until then. He had held back so much, Tao Min realised, when their training continued the next day. He was insanely fast, seemingly as strong as Hua Cheng, and had techniques and tricks up his sleeve that left Tao Min absolutely overwhelmed. And that was just them sparring. After a while he started truly teaching Tao Min these techniques, martial arts that were more brutal than what he was used to. And if they weren’t doing that, it was swordplay, or learning to use different kinds of weapons.</p><p> </p><p>The days usually ended with Tao Min lying face first on the ground. If he were still breathing, he’d be panting. But he wasn’t about to complain.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re holding back,” He Xuan told him, a few weeks into their training.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really not,” Tao Min whined, peeking up at He Xuan’s handsome face. He would always pull back his hair into a ponytail when they trained together. It looked very good on him. “I’m trying my best.”</p><p> </p><p>“But there is more,” He Xuan knelt by his side and poked his forehead. “How did you make this body?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?,” Tao Min tried to turn and prop himself up on an elbow, but couldn’t. “Same way you and tall papa do, I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“They said you had one right after you died.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yeah. I… don’t know how that happened,” he admitted. “Papa said it must have been the spiritual energy of the fire walker.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so.” He Xuan kept watching him so intently. So much that Tao Min sometimes wondered if he could read his mind. If he did that however, Tao Min would die of shame. His crush had only grown with each day. “There’s more to you. You just have to get it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“But how?,” finally Tao Min managed to sit up, grimacing as he did. “I’m really trying, uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I thought I could push you more and more, but nothing’s changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it’s hopeless?,” he looked down, feeling so dejected. If in these weeks nothing had changed… maybe this was everything he could ever be.</p><p> </p><p>He almost lurched at the sudden touch on his chin, a firm hand that made him look up again into those dark, piercing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” was all He Xuan said to him that day.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min wasn’t so sure. His uncle was gone the next day, leaving a note that he was doing some research for him. So he decided he would train on his own, feeling unsure of what else to do. He could have gone to visit his fathers, but felt unable to face them as long as he didn’t have anything to show for his absence. He Xuan had let him know that their excuse was that they were travelling together, a lie innocent enough. Every so often Xie Lian would contact him in their array, asking if he was well.</p><p> </p><p>But he just felt hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>It was a few nights later that He Xuan returned, in the middle of the night. Tao Min had been having a rough time falling asleep in the first place, and he heard noises from his uncle’s rooms. Feeling himself smile at the mere thought of seeing him, he rushed over only to find him… Gorging himself. On food he had seemingly brought with him.</p><p> </p><p>If it wasn’t so strange it would almost be a comical sight. The stoic face of He Xuan, reaching for all the different dishes that were piled on the floor around him. Ripping the meat off a bone with his teeth, hands covered in sauces that he would lick off every now and then. He didn’t even stop when he noticed Tao Min was staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>It was such an insane amount of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle?,” he asked softly. “Y-You should slow down. It won’t be good for your stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan just grunted in reply, making more of a mess of himself as he continued to eat. It was as if he was unable to stop. Tao Min had never seen anything like it, but it made his heart ache. Either starving or gorging himself… Was there anything he could do to help?</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle,” he whispered, coming closer. He hesitated for a moment, but tried reaching out to him then. He Xuan flinched away from his touch. “Please slow down. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min,” He Xuan finally warned, pulling away from him to take up yet another dish.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure what came over him, only that he so badly wanted to help. He reached out again and grasped his wrist, holding it in place with all his might. Tao Min’s other hand came to his cheek for skin contact, and He Xuan’s eyes widened at the sudden touch. As his papa had once done for him, he let his spiritual energy run through him, creating a connection.</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan felt like agony. He had already overeaten but still hadn’t stopped, only when Tao Min made him. He was in physical pain from this, and so Tao Min tried to be calm, as soothing as he could possibly be. But it was already too late for any of this to work. Tao Min felt the urge as it rose within his uncle, and he quickly got up to help him towards the empty water basin, where He Xuan’s body shuddered uncontrollably, the contents of his stomach violently removing themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min held back his hair, and rubbed his back.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what there was to say. He still didn’t truly understand, and had never seen his uncle this vulnerable. He Xuan looked even paler when it had all been emptied out, and Tao Min offered to clean it up, returning with a clean basin and some water. His uncle was already sitting on the bed, looking at nothing in particular. So he knelt there and first cleaned up his mouth, the sweat from his forehead and the remains of the food from his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle I… don’t really understand it, but can I help?,” Tao Min asked.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that He Xuan was staring at him again. But this time he didn’t look away.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said quietly. “It’s ruined.”</p><p> </p><p>His stomach? Had it been hurt in life, unable to be fixed in death?</p><p> </p><p>“Would uncle let me try something?”</p><p> </p><p>“What could you do…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know… some other things, not just fire,” he replied. For a long time He Xuan didn’t respond, making Tao Min think he would refuse, but then he received a nod from him.</p><p> </p><p>He needed skin contact. Just like before. His hands did tremble a little when he reached for He Xuan’s robes, carefully pulling them apart until he saw his bare chest. Very toned, defined abs, and he had to swallow, feeling the tips of his ears burning - he couldn’t help himself. He Xuan was still so handsome, even in a moment of weakness.</p><p> </p><p>He let one hand slip inside the folds of his robes, pressing gently to the stomach and he closed his eyes again, focusing on opening up the connection again. It burned, almost like fire, the pain inside his uncle. That kind of burning, he knew too well, and he also knew how to get it under control. Burning was not always pain, something could burn gently.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped He Xuan’s lips, and Tao Min felt a little proud. He was helping!</p><p> </p><p>“Is that better?,” he still asked, wanting to make sure, and opened his eyes again. It felt a little awkward, kneeling like this, touching him in this way. His hand couldn’t help rubbing his stomach just a little, the way his papa had done when he was still young.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit,” He Xuan replied. After a pause: “Don’t… tell anyone about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t, I promise,” he said with a smile. “Though I don’t know how long it will last if I pull away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Stay then.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?,” Tao Min stammered. Stay? In his bed? Touching him like this?!</p><p> </p><p>His face burned up as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-Okay…”</p><p> </p><p>His whole body felt too big for himself suddenly. His legs barely under his control, his hand sweaty all of a sudden. Thankfully the bed was right there and they both slipped under the covers where Tao Min’s hand remained on He Xuan’s stomach. It wasn’t too hard to concentrate on the gentleness of his spell, he was rather sure he could still do so in his sleep as long as the skin contact remained.</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan was lying on his back, dark hair spread out underneath him. With his eyes closed, no breath, he looked much more like a corpse. And so handsome at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop staring,” He Xuan told him.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry,” Tao Min mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he looked at his uncle’s chest, inching away a little and finding the edge of the bed right behind him. When he almost fell off, He Xuan huffed and suddenly pulled him closer. With an arm around Tao Min, his head could only go on his chest. Completely frozen, he stared at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’re cuddling we’re cuddling we’re cuddling. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Calm down, calm down. It’s just more convenient this way.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But it still felt so much like cuddling… And Tao Min had to smile. After his panic had settled, he realised how nice it felt. Even if He Xuan didn’t mean anything by it. He let himself close his eyes and rest here, in the strong embrace of his uncle, though he ended up not sleeping much, wanting to comfort him as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>At this point Tao Min could tell what time it was, even if the outside didn’t change much. He felt He Xuan shift under him when it was rather early in the morning, and his heart lurched a little. He didn’t want this night to end, didn’t want to move away. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep…</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min?,” He Xuan’s voice was very quiet, as if he did not wish to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>He did not reply.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he did not have a beating heart anymore. Because if that were the case, it would be beating so hard it would give him away when He Xuan’s hand came to cover his own over his chest. There was another slight shift, and a kiss was pressed to the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A kiss!!!!!!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Internally, Tao Min was screaming.</p><p> </p><p>What was he going to do?! Surely it was simple affection? He Xuan may really be seeing himself as his uncle. There had to be a reason why he was helping Tao Min out without wanting anything in return. He felt so pleased knowing that he actually cared.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min,” his voice was a little louder this time. Had he noticed something?</p><p> </p><p>“J-Just a little longer?,” Tao Min asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But we have to leave today,” He Xuan said.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?,” Tao Min lifted his head, still feeling rather hot when he looked at his uncle. He looked as immaculate as he usually did.</p><p> </p><p>“I found the artifact I was looking for,” he continued, but ignored Tao Min’s question regarding the nature of it. Instead he was staring. Again.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle is some… thing…,” he trailed off when He Xuan suddenly grabbed his chin. “...Wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min’s grown up.”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min swallowed. Was the way he looked at him different?</p><p> </p><p>And now He Xuan’s thumb was brushing over his lip. What should he do?! Tao Min didn’t understand what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Hua Cheng would kill me,” He Xuan said more to himself than Tao Min.</p><p> </p><p>What? Why would he kill him?!</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly He Xuan pulled back and Tao Min’s hand also slipped off his stomach. Just like that he was told to freshen up and get ready to move out. He didn’t even have time to really process what had happened, and what exactly He Xuan had meant by that. Still very confused, the two however set out.</p><p> </p><p>Not to Ghost City, not to any city that Tao Min had been to before. It was the dingiest, darkest place he had ever been to, he could tell that much right away. With the Distance Shortening Array, Tao Min didn’t actually have an idea where they were, but He Xuan didn’t seem like he was about to tell him, so he did not ask. It was a mere village, nestled at the bottom of a mountain, surrounded by forest. Eerie lanterns hung everywhere, giving off a strange green light that made Tao Min rather uncomfortable. It always reminded him of that time Qi Rong had taken him.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a little anxious, and stepped closer to He Xuan, who was leading them through the village. The residents here were clearly ghosts, all on their porches or glancing at them from inside very rudimentary huts.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this place?,” Tao Min asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“A prison,” He Xuan replied.</p><p> </p><p>“How could we get an artifact here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Officials tend to forget about ghosts after they’ve been ‘taken care of’,” He Xuan seemed like he wanted to roll his eyes. It was getting a little easier for Tao Min to read him. “Those that are here bargain with other ghosts for favours after they’ve managed to find a way to free themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“So someone made a deal for this artifact? Will we make one too?,” Tao Min asked. “I don’t really have anything to offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“En. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the creepy atmosphere Tao Min had to smile.</p><p> </p><p>His uncle led him further into the village, where every step was watched by creepy eyes. Then again, Tao Min was used to such things from Ghost City, only here it was so eerily quiet. They found their way to the base of the mountain, where a small cave led them inside. On the way He Xuan reached out, and with his spiritual energy he revealed a barrier in the way that rippled as they passed through harmlessly.</p><p> </p><p>The green light of the lanterns became more intense here.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle, please tell me… is it him?,” his voice was shaky.</p><p> </p><p>“Qi Rong can’t hurt you,” He Xuan confirmed his suspicions. “I am able to let us pass through the barrier, but there are other safety measures in place. I do not intend to let him out.”</p><p> </p><p>His not beating heart leapt in his chest. Ever since that day he had nightmares about Qi Rong. He knew that he wasn’t truly a devastation class and had been imprisoned here since that day but still. He had been so small and that fear had stayed with him. Behind He Xuan, Tao Min reached out to hold onto his uncle’s belt.</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan stiffened a little, but didn’t make him let go.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the cave opened up a bit, and they were now deep into the mountain, on a platform Qi Rong was clearly visible. Sitting there with chains holding down his arms and legs, though he still had a very limited amount of movement. Upon seeing them, Qi Rong laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Black fucking Water what the hell are you doing here seeing little old me?,” he cackled, and leaned to the side to look at Tao Min. “Who’d you bring, a boy toy for me? I’ll take him.”</p><p> </p><p>A shudder ran down his spine. Boy toy? He never wanted Qi Rong to touch him again in his life!</p><p> </p><p>“I am merely bargaining on his behalf, he is not part of the deal,” He Xuan said calmly. “The ring.”</p><p> </p><p>Qi Rong lifted his hand, on the middle finger was a rather beautiful ring that stood out against his crass smile. It was a golden band with three green gems set into it. Tao Min squinted and thought that he could see a dragon carved into the band, about to swallow the gems. Even from here he could sense it was filled with spiritual energy.</p><p> </p><p>“This old thing? Why would you want it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” He Xuan replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh if that’s your style of bargaining tough fucking luck,” Qi Rong rolled his eyes and let his hand fall, leaning back. “No deal if you’re going to be like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for me,” Tao Min whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that, boy toy? Speak up when talking to your elders!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for me,” Tao Min said a bit more firmly, stepping out from where he had been basically hiding behind He Xuan.</p><p> </p><p>“You look familiar…,” Qi Rong inspected him for a while, then he suddenly burst out laughing again. “Is that little Min-Er? Come here and embrace your elder, it’s been so long!”</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan held up an arm in front of Tao Min, not that he was ever going to go closer. That smile creeped him out too much.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not getting closer. It is for him. To focus his energies.”</p><p> </p><p>“And then whatever would poor old me do?,” Qi Rong whined. “I need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s of no use to you right now,” He Xuan pointed out. “You can’t use it being suppressed in this way. You have my promise it will be returned to you when… you get out.”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min prayed that he said ‘when’ just to get Qi Rong to cooperate. He himself hoped that it was a mere ‘if’.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m supposed to take your word on that?,” Qi Rong raised an eyebrow. “And give it to you just like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be a kindness to your cousin’s son.”</p><p> </p><p>A lot had happened between Xie Lian and Qi Rong, Tao Min knew as much as that. But after their last meeting his papa hadn’t wanted to see him ever again. Qi Rong knew that. The only question was whether he wanted to get back into Xie Lian’s good graces, or if they were truly done with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Qi Rong’s gaze wandered back to Tao Min and lingered on him. A smirk curled on those thin lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what, I’ll give it to you… If Xiao-Min-Er takes it off my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min felt himself tensing up, as did He Xuan.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it!,” Tao Min said quickly, stepping out from behind He Xuan’s arm. There wasn’t really anything he could do to him, was there? If all he wanted was to tease him for a bit, it would be an easy price to pay. He turned to He Xuan. “It’s okay. I’ll just be a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>He steeled himself, taking a first hesitant step towards the platform Qi Rong was on.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be shy, this elder just wants to see his little Min-Er.”</p><p> </p><p>Every word just creeped him out more, but Tao Min ignored the shudder that ran down his spine and walked closer to him. One step. At a time. He could now see the stains on his robes, the sharp teeth, his greasy hair. But he focused on the ring on that hand. It would help him. Maybe if he could focus more he could breach the barrier that kept his potential from him. The one He Xuan was convinced he had.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on then, take it,” Qi Rong said, holding out his hand, though not by a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min had to halfway crawl onto the platform to reach out for it, and he was close, awfully close to him. There was a stench of something that reminded him of the food that he was not allowed to eat in Ghost City.</p><p> </p><p>Just as his fingers touched the ring to pull it off, he was suddenly pulled close by his neck. Pressed against Qi Rong’s neck he was panicking, engulfed in that stench and held so tightly. Something wet then was dragged over his cheek, a nasty long tongue! Why couldn’t he move?!</p><p> </p><p>“Min-Er grew up so handsome,” Qi Rong groaned into his ear. “What a delight to finally see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>As he started cackling again Tao Min felt himself pulled back, his fingers still holding onto the ring. It was pulled off with a nasty crack of broken bone. Still, Qi Rong laughed, his finger angled a very, very wrong way. He Xuan held onto Tao Min, whose back was against his uncle’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Delightful, delightful! Definitely worth it,” Qi Rong laughed, and just cracked his finger back into its proper position. “Take the crap ring then, and don’t forget about your dear elder when he’s getting out. That ring is still mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min’s mind was reeling, still in shock just from that small touch, that scent. He shuddered and felt his knees go weak, then was lifted up by He Xuan and quickly carried out of the cave. With another use of the array, they were back at his lair, and inside Tao Min’s room.</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan continued to hold him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Ah-Min,” He Xuan whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s- it’s- I have the ring.” He glanced at it, used his robes to clean it from the grime that Qi Rong had left on it. “C-Can you tell me about it?”</p><p> </p><p>He found himself calming down a lot simply being held by his uncle and listening to his deep, soothing voice telling the origin of this ring, and its purpose. He would have to spend some time with it to focus, form a connection just like with any other spiritual weapon or artifact. He Xuan’s hope was that it would reveal Tao Min’s inner core, and perhaps even the reason why he had been able to form a body so soon after his death.</p><p> </p><p>But even days later, nothing had changed. Tao Min began to grow frustrated, he could feel the energy of the ring and it did help him focus his energy at times, but it was nowhere near enough to become as strong as he needed to be! In his anger he had been messing up more and more during training, getting beaten by He Xuan harder than he usually did.</p><p> </p><p>“Focus!,” He Xuan scolded him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em>trying</em>! The stupid ring isn’t working!,” Tao Min shot back at him. He never raised his voice, but his frustrations were building up.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t just rely on it,” He Xuan shot back. “You have to find your own way of using it.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nothing</em> is working! What you say means nothing to me,” Tao Min had stepped closer, pointing at him. “I need <em>real</em> advice from you! You’re hiding things from me, aren’t you? Things that could really help me instead of just- just-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re forgetting yourself. And who I am,” He Xuan said. He was calm and composed, the scariest he could be. It made Tao Min pause.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t meant to speak to him in this way. He was about to apologise, when a ripple went through the ground.</p><p> </p><p>It felt as if a bell rang out in his mind. All of a sudden his body froze in place, and all he could hear was this high pitched noise in his mind. It echoed, reverberated through him, and he lost his footing, falling to his knees in front of He Xuan.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle,” he gasped, unable to form thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>What was happening?!</p><p> </p><p>Ghosts were cold, but now he felt hot. Like the fire that he could create but inside him and <em>different</em>. A different kind of intensity that he had never felt before, that made his vision blurry.</p><p> </p><p>Right in front of him, his uncle joined him on the ground, and Tao Min fully fell. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. What was doing this to him?!</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… Ahhh un…,” his voice was different, even to himself. As if he was moaning in pain. But the heat wasn’t exactly painful.</p><p> </p><p>It was something very different.</p><p> </p><p>He could see He Xuan suffering just as he was. Holding onto his hair, pulling some of it out and staring at Tao Min, eyes wide, pupils blown wide. Feral. To anyone else this sight would be terrifying. To Tao Min, in this moment, it was different.</p><p> </p><p>For a few agonising moments He Xuan seemed to be fighting with himself, trying to hold back. In front of him, Tao Min whimpered and let out little moans, unable to bear this heat inside him, that made his limbs so weak. The mere touch of the ground against the bare skin of his face and hands seemed to be driving him insane. Then He Xuan lurched forward, pouncing onto him and tearing at his clothes. They ripped so easily under his strength, exposing Tao Min’s pale chest.</p><p> </p><p>His kisses were aggressive, stealing Tao Min’s first and deepening it immediately. At this moment all they were, were creatures of instinct and desire. That was all Tao Min had to go on, trying to kiss back as much as he could, feeling a tongue lick into him. He Xuan’s hands seemed to be all over him, exploring rather roughly, leaving marks where he rubbed and squeezed him.</p><p> </p><p>His legs were made to spread wide, so that He Xuan was able to be accommodated between them. As they continued their frantic kissing, Tao Min could feel something hard and heavy press against his leg.</p><p> </p><p><em>I want, I want, I want,</em> went through his mind over and over again, unsure of what ‘it’ really was.</p><p> </p><p>But in the depths of his mind he knew that he felt arousal, that he was getting hard himself too. And that heat that had come out of nowhere did other things to his body, made him wet and pliant for his uncle. As if he had been made for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min,” He Xuan groaned into his ear. Hearing his name like this, with He Xuan’s voice even deeper then usual, filled with desire, it only made him want his uncle more. “Ah-Min. Ah-Min.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his hips rocked and Tao Min felt something enter inside him. It was big, so big, but he didn’t feel any pain. Whatever had made him like this, a being of pure want, it made a sharp pleasure rock through him at his uncle’s cock entering him.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even realised at first that he had cried out. But he continued to do so, as He Xuan rocked into him sharply and roughly. With each thrust his moans became louder and more desperate, hands moving on their own as they clawed at his uncle’s back, leaving marks there. And He Xuan replied in kind. When he pulled away from their never ending kiss, he suddenly bit into the crook of Tao Min’s neck. Instead of pain, more pleasure bloomed there with the blood that welled up.</p><p> </p><p>His legs came to wrap around his uncle’s hips loosely, encouraging him to keep thrusting into him. A wet sound filled the air, the sound of skin on skin, the two of them moaning together as they chased their peak. Tao Min’s eyes rolled back when he felt something spill inside him, something hot that made him clench around He Xuan’s cock, finding his own release.</p><p>Illustration of this scene on my <a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1372984145761165316">art twitter</a></p><p> </p><p>But He Xuan didn’t even still for a moment before he continued to fuck into him. He was roughly manhandled to turn around, his face pressed into the dirt of their training area, his ass still raised. Gripping his hips tightly, fingernails breaking Tao Min’s skin, He Xuan continued to thrust into him. The force was so great Tao Min’s entire body rocked with each thrust, face rubbing uncomfortably over dirt and stones.</p><p> </p><p>But he did not care, he was a creature of want. And he wanted more of his uncle’s seed, the feeling that his cock gave him. He never wanted it to end.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min couldn’t even tell how many times they had both come in the end. How many times he had been manhandled by He Xuan into a different position, how many bruises and bites were now on his body. He felt completely exhausted, but the heat was now finally ebbing off, returning both their minds to them.</p><p> </p><p>It must have been hours.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at himself and blushed deeply. The state of him… How had this even happened?</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle?,” he asked breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>During their tumble He Xuan’s clothes had mostly been torn off. He could still see that impressive length exposed, that had made him feel so good. There was so much of his seed inside Tao Min, and he felt a different sort of strength inside himself. His uncle’s spiritual energy.</p><p> </p><p>“What… What happened?,” Tao Min asked. “I mean- I mean I know about sex but- What made it feel so- so-”</p><p> </p><p>“The Kiln opened,” He Xuan said, his face dark.</p><p> </p><p>“The Kiln…” He had heard about it, during his fathers’ stories about their past, and how Hua Cheng had become who he was now. And Black Water as well.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his eyes widened. This was it! This was what he had to do. Like his father and uncle before him, if he survived the Kiln he would finally become stronger! He wouldn’t have to rely on unlocking the ring for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“As ghosts it affects us,” He Xuan continued to explain. “I… I tried to hold back.”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min felt awfully exposed, still naked, but inched closer, putting a hand on He Xuan’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It felt good,” he said shyly, couldn’t help but smile. “I… I always liked uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so young,” He Xuan sighed. “You’re…”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to finally look at Tao Min, hand reaching out to cup his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m no good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true!,” Tao Min said quickly, his own hand coming to cover He Xuan’s. “Uncle is really kind to me! You’re helping me out so much. I… I like you. Like like you.”</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan looked a little sad as he said this, then glanced towards Tao Min’s exposed chest. He was then swiftly lifted up and brought back to the manor, where He Xuan ended up boiling water for him to clean up in. Once he was in the tub, Tao Min shared his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking… if the Kiln opened up, then there is a chance for another ghost king…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. Possibly,” He Xuan replied. He had removed his outer robes, his chest exposed, other than that he looked decent again.</p><p> </p><p>“What if… that ghost king was me?,” Tao Min finally brought out.</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan froze and turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you did it! Tall papa did it too!,” Tao Min protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and it broke us!,” He Xuan blurted out, Tao Min was taken aback. “You know that’s where he lost his eye, and almost his life. It wasn’t any different for me and it won’t be for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>have</em> to get stronger!”</p><p> </p><p>“And what if you die?!” He Xuan stood then. “If Hua Cheng doesn’t kill me for fucking his son he’ll sure as hell will if I let you do this!”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min had never seen him so agitated, showing so many emotions. But he couldn’t back off from this. It was the only way.</p><p> </p><p>“I am my own person,” Tao Min said quietly. “He’s got no right to kill you for any of that. I <em>have</em> to do this. With or without your help.”</p><p> </p><p>He glared at He Xuan, who glared back. As his uncle had been gesturing, his hand fell back to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“But I would rather do it with your help,” Tao Min continued softly. “I would just… I would just need you to hold them back while I get there. Until it closes.”</p><p> </p><p>They both knew that his fathers would do anything to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tao Min.”</p><p> </p><p>His full name. Uh oh.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think that I can’t do it?,” Tao Min asked him. “Am I that weak?”</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan deflated a little.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I think you could.”</p><p> </p><p>It was all Tao Min needed to hear. If Black Water thought so, then he would definitely be able to do it. He would survive and he would come out stronger. Strong enough for all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you help me then?,” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan paused for a long time. He came closer to the tub, and reached out for him again. Caressing his cheek, then absentmindedly tracing all the marks he had left on him today. The touch was so tender that Tao Min was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“It is what you want,” he said, rather than asked. “I will. You have to go see them one last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I will. Can I… stay with you tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan nodded. Though he wasn’t sure what his uncle’s feelings were for him, whether it was simply the effect of the Kiln that had driven him to make love to him, or if there was the chance of something more. After they had cleaned up, and Tao Min had coaxed his uncle to eat at least a little bit while he cast his spell, they settled back into He Xuan’s bed. He was held again, like he had been before, but Tao Min’s mind was racing.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it was going to be difficult. He knew that bad things would happen, and that he would have to kill. But he also knew that he could not rely on his fathers forever. That in the world he lived in, there was always danger. If he couldn’t deal with it on his own, what use was he? What if one day, it was the difference between the life and death of his loved ones?</p><p> </p><p>When he looked up, He Xuan was awake too. Once again it was so difficult to tell what he was thinking. Was he upset with him, making him help out in his plan? Before he could ask though, his chin was gently tilted up, and He Xuan kissed him. Opposed to their first kiss, this one was very gentle, very chaste. They kissed for a while here, He Xuan’s strong arms holding him close, his hands gentle as they caressed him.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min felt so damn happy, and so damn sad at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to leave Black Water’s lair, wanting to instead find out what his uncle really felt for him. But he couldn’t waste too much time.</p><p> </p><p><em>Papa, where are you</em>?, he asked in their array.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah-Min! At the shrine, will you join us?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>En. I’ll be right there</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped into the shrine to find Xie Lian turning to expect him, immediately running to take him into his arms. He had definitely missed his fathers, eagerly taking their hugs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been travelling for so long,” Xie Lian said. “You must tell us everything you two saw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, well we’ve mostly been focusing on training,” Tao Min said awkwardly. Maybe one day he and He Xuan could actually travel around the world. Like his fathers did. “I’ve just been a little worried, you know, since last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not come to us?,” Hua Cheng asked. He felt a little offended, that much Tao Min could tell.</p><p> </p><p>“Broadening my horizons,” he teased. “I’ve trained with you all my life, I thought it was time to learn something new.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min is smart to ask uncle Xuan,” Xie Lian was already fussing about him, brushing dust off his shoulder, smoothing down his robes. Shortly after he was pushed to sit down and handed a steaming hot bun with plenty of meat filling. “I hope you learned a lot. But don’t stay away so long next time, I missed my boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed papa too,” Tao Min admitted.</p><p> </p><p>He took this day to stay with them, to let Xie Lian fuss over him as much as he wanted, getting his favourite pets on the top of his head, getting his hair smoothed out, getting as many hugs as he wanted. Hua Cheng often glanced at him, and Tao Min did his best not to let anything show. It was difficult, with Hua Cheng, he could look through almost anyone. But Tao Min was rather confident that with He Xuan’s help he could make his way towards the Kiln.</p><p> </p><p>Night fell and the shrine was as peaceful as ever. He had let the two go off to their bedroom, enjoying the warm night out here, with the lights of the porch gently illuminating him. They had built a little shed for him, so whenever he stayed here he had his own space. It had taken a while before Tao Min had realised it was also so they could have their… private time together.</p><p> </p><p>That made him think of He Xuan again. He could still feel his spiritual energy inside him, making him strong. It would be useful for the beginning of this trial.</p><p> </p><p>He waited until he didn’t hear noises from the shrine anymore, then stepped away. He Xuan joined him at the foot of Mount Tonglu, the energy radiating from this place was so intense Tao Min had to steel himself from going up there. But at least for a while, He Xuan would be with him. They were quiet as they walked together, seeing other ghosts and creatures do the same. Most of them ignored them, Black Water’s presence was enough to keep Tao Min safe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah-Min, where are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He remained silent in his mind. Though ignoring Xie Lian still felt wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“They noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t even been that long.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to close soon, we don’t have time to stop,” He Xuan told him.</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min could feel it too. A build up to something greater. They had to hurry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Min-Er, return, now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Hua Cheng’s voice, he quickened his steps. He Xuan too could tell that he was hearing their voices in his head now, so he took Tao Min’s hand and together they stepped up into the trees, stepping from one to the other as fast as they could.</p><p> </p><p>Finally seeing the opening, Tao Min had to remind himself who he did this for. For his family.</p><p> </p><p>For He Xuan.</p><p> </p><p>He turned and pulled him into a kiss, deepening it for the few seconds that they had. Tao Min could feel his fathers’ auras closing in on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you hold them off?,” Tao Min asked. It would be a challenge, the two of them together.</p><p> </p><p>“Not for long. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>Tao Min nodded. For a moment he thought he couldn’t let go after all, couldn’t jump down there after all. But a flash of white and red in the distance, and his hands let go, his body turned towards the opening of the Kiln. At the same time, He Xuan ran towards his fathers, faster than he had seen him even during their training.</p><p> </p><p>He stood at the edge, and he could hear them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-Min don’t do this!,” Xie Lian sounded so scared. “Please don’t do this! We can find another way- He- He Xuan-”</p><p> </p><p>Black Water had thrown his first attack, making Xie Lian back off for a moment. Hua Cheng on the other hand was silent, joining into the fight without hesitation, unlike his husband. It was a fierce display. When their fists impacted the shockwave rippled through the nearby rocks and trees, rocking the entire scenery.</p><p> </p><p>Behind Tao Min, the Kiln was starting to close. It had to be now.</p><p> </p><p>“AH-MIN,” Xie Lian’s scream would be haunting him in the years to come. “PLEASE. I LOVE YOU. PLEASE COME BACK.”</p><p> </p><p>He Xuan had an arm around his waist, keeping him back with all his might. But Hua Cheng was about to break through. And so Tao Min jumped into the darkness. The last thing he saw was Hua Cheng’s face, in complete agony.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Tao Min whispered back. “That’s why I have to do this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tao Min survives the Kiln, and he has changed. One thing that has not: His love for He Xuan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tao Min broke through the Kiln, seeing the sun again for the first time in who knew how long. He had to squint against it, and as he dragged himself out he felt his long hair falling over his shoulders. It felt like taking a breath again, getting out of that place. Though his lungs remained as still as ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min,” that familiar voice. The one he had heard in many of his dreams. In some hallucinations too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa?,” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the heavens, A-Min!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xie Lian pulled him into a hug, as slowly Tao Min’s eyes got used to the sun again and he could see his light skin, his dark hair. That familiar scent. Tao Min suddenly had to laugh. There were points where he hadn’t been sure he would feel this hug ever again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re back,” Xie Lian was crying, but he could sense a slight fluctuation of his spiritual powers. He was reaching out to Hua Cheng. “I can’t believe it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was torn between hugging Tao Min and cupping his cheeks to look at him, and he slowly started to notice <a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1371563917944717312">the changes in his body</a>. His left eye had reddened, his left hand bandaged in rags he had found in the ruins inside. His hair, so much longer than it had been before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is A-Min alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t you feel it?,” Tao Min laughed. He stood and helped his papa up as well. Around him the air seemed to crackle and sizzle. He hadn’t even conjured his fire and the atmosphere was explosive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xie Lian’s eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did it. You really did it.” And then - he punched his shoulder. There was even some spiritual energy behind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!,” Tao Min complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?!,” Xie Lian raised his voice. “Why did you have to go in by yourself?! Why not tell us?! I thought my heart would stop- I- A-Min I thought I was going to die of grief.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I’m fine,” Tao Min told him, took his hand and kissed its knuckles. “More than fine. I’ll be able to protect papa now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have to…,” Xie Lian sighed, but ultimately pulled him into another hug. It didn’t take long for Hua Cheng to arrive too, looking rather conflicted. As if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill or kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He eventually opted for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did it,” Tao Min said proudly. “I knew I would. But… I knew you would stop me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hua Cheng grabbed his shoulders, pushed him back suddenly to glare down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why He Xuan?,” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He… Well I… Where is he?,” Tao Min asked. “Why was papa here? How- How long has it been?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s been here every day,” Hua Cheng told him. “Waiting for you to come out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min looked at Xie Lian, his heart sighing. He hadn’t meant to hurt his fathers like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost four years,” Xie Lian eventually said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That long? Hadn’t Hua Cheng said it was two for him? Tao Min shook his head. It didn’t matter how long it had taken, he had become a ghost king. People would learn about him soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle,” Tao Min reminded them. “Where is he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must have looked rather intense, with Xie Lian actually taking a step away from him. Tao Min had to reign in his fire. He was not going to hurt his fathers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His lair,” Hua Cheng told him, stepping in front of Xie Lian. “Thank your father that he is still alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you do?!,” Tao Min stepped up to him, still not quite as tall, he was confident in his new abilities. “I <em>asked</em> him to help me. Because I knew you wouldn’t!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I beat him,” Hua Cheng said, voice low. “It’s what he deserved. He should have known better than to go against us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So doing as I ask is going against you?,” Tao Min’s voice matched that of his father. He knew he didn’t have to be loud to be threatening. “I see that you never had any confidence in me in the first place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min, that’s not true,” Xie Lian said softly, putting a hand on each of their shoulders to push them apart. “Don’t fight, please, A-Min has just gotten back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to see him,” Tao Min said, turning away from Hua Cheng. “I’ll come when I’m ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a roar of deep red flame, unnaturally dark red, he was gone, leaving them behind. Whatever wards He Xuan had, he could easily bypass, and returned to that place he had spent so hard working to be stronger. It had taken four years after all, to become this way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bad mood dissipated, thinking of He Xuan. He had thought of him so often. Had imagined their time together, the good and the difficult, the way they had made love. It had gotten him through a lot of dark times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min rushed into the manor, calling his uncle’s name. He stepped out of his room, in a simple dark robe that showed a bit of his chest. Upon seeing him, his eyes widened. His usually so composed face showed Tao Min what he had hoped he would see: Relief. Happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing those emotions on his face, real emotions, Tao Min rushed to him and pulled him down by the collar into a kiss. Oh how he had wanted to do this. Every day down there, every single moment. When things were dark, he would think of kissing these lips, of feeling that long hair under his fingertips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Xuan,” he sighed. “A-Xuan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re back,” He Xuan gasped. “You really did it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you told me I could,” Tao Min whispered. “It was hard, it was really- I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been so confident. He still was. He really hadn’t meant to break down so soon, but four years. Four long years. Suddenly he was shaking and clinging to He Xuan’s robes, his legs giving out. Tears blurred his vision, that handsome face threatening to get away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t go,” his voice was shaking. “Uncle please don’t leave me-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here,” He Xuan said quickly, kneeling down with him. “I’m here, look at me. A-Min, calm down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was so difficult to look at him, though he could feel him under his fingers. There was fabric, skin, but it could be anyone. What if he was still down there in the Kiln, and it was yet another illusion? He pushed his hand against the being’s chest, and shot out a burst of spiritual energy. He was strong now, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him ever again!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nasty sound of broken bones filled his ears, made them ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of a sudden his vision seemed to become more clear. And it was He Xuan, right there against the doorway that he had just been pushed against. He coughed up blood and Tao Min’s eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UNCLE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What had he done?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min rushed forward, pulling him close and finding him almost limp in his arms. He hadn’t meant to use quite that much energy, it had just felt like he was back there… down there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He poured his energy into He Xuan, healing the broken spine as he held him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. “I thought I was still down there. Am I really free? I need- I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You… are,” He Xuan said softly. He reached up to cup his cheek in a surprisingly tender moment. “You’re not in the Kiln anymore. Listen to my voice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite being hurt so, his uncle was still looking out for him. It was enough to make Tao Min cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he mumbled over and over again, pouring what he had into his uncle to heal him. He hadn’t done it in such a long time. Hurting had become more familiar to him than healing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was enough to bring He Xuan back to what he was. Or almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min has surpassed my expectations.” He Xuan was actually smiling as he sat up. “How strong you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle,” Tao Min sobbed, still holding onto him. “I- I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” He Xuan sat up as if nothing had happened, his hand on Tao Min’s shoulder. “I remember what it was like, coming out of there for the first time. When did you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just… just now. A few minutes ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t go to your fathers?,” He Xuan asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… It didn’t go quite how I imagined. And I just- I just needed to see you,” Tao Min’s voice was shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His Highness waited for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I know,” Tao Min whispered. It was sinking in now. How much he had hurt his fathers, probably even more so with the way he acted towards them now. But he had changed. “Let- Let me take care of you. Just for a little while. I’ll go back then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take care of me?,” He Xuan’s mouth flashed a brief smirk. “I suppose you must be feeling very powerful right now. How does it feel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s… insane…” Sitting right here on the floor with He Xuan, he held up his hand, let a spark of fire dance between his fingers. The way it looked now was very different, and his uncle noticed. “I had power before but nothing like this. I was able to move here, I didn’t even have to use an array.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did it happen?,” He Xuan asked, and Tao Min grew silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In bursts,” he said vaguely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt a hand caress his back, for a while, and they said nothing further. Tao Min’s mind was still going so fast, and he felt so guilty for hurting his uncle. He made sure to help him up although He Xuan insisted he did not need his help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about mapo tofu?,” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min finally found himself smiling again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d really like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they walked to the kitchen and it seemed that Tao Min had been able to heal him rather well. A part of him had thought that after the Kiln, his healing abilities may have deteriorated a lot. But why couldn’t he be good at both breaking down and building back up? He had so much energy coursing through his body now that it was easy for him. So very easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat back on that stool that he remembered from four years ago, where he had been beaten by his uncle so badly that he hadn’t been able to lift a single finger. But now it was different. He was happy to help him out, chopping onions, every so often glancing at that handsome face. How he had missed him. His fathers too, of course, but He Xuan… During his time down there, he was on his mind so often. And he knew that he loved him. This was no mere crush anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having him cook for him was such a strangely intimate and domestic scene. If only he could have this view every day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is your stomach?,” Tao Min asked. He was done with his task and He Xuan was busy over the stove, so he stood behind him and reached around, pressing his hand to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a while He Xuan was quiet, and stiffened under his intimate touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does uncle not like it?,” he continued. “You were so happy to let me do it back then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Happy’. He Xuan’s face had been stoic as ever, but Tao Min had been able to tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m… not used to it,” He Xuan admitted. “A-Min had been the first to touch me in a long time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle… are you really always lonely?,” Tao Min asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who would there be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But uncle is so handsome and kind-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan suddenly huffed at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?,” Tao Min tried to put his chin on his shoulder, but he was still just a little bit smaller. So he stood on tiptoes. “Is uncle only kind to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan didn’t continue his sentence and instead pretended to focus on the dish in front of him. So he did not see Tao Min smiling wider than he had in four years, even more than that if he was honest. His uncle was only kind to him. No one else. Tao Min was special to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could tell by the tips of He Xuan’s ears burning a slight pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mere presence soothed Tao Min, as his mind was going back and forth. There was a sense of pride and happiness, that he had achieved what he had set out to do. That four years had been worth it, the pain and the suffering. He was strong now, he felt about to burst with spiritual energy. He would let his flames flicker in his hand and put up a little show for his uncle just to get some of it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he had hurt his uncle. And those thoughts threatened to get back to him. That this was another illusion. That the ghost that had done these to him before was doing it now. That none of this was real, and when those thoughts arose he wanted to lash out. It had been the only thing that had let him survive. Lashing out, hurting with his fire, even killing with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right here though, he could just look at He Xuan. And somehow that kept his mind safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was bliss, eating his favourite dish made by his uncle, who once again chose not to eat with him. Tao Min inched closer and closer where he was eating, eventually sliding right into his lap. He wasn’t the shy boy that he had been four years ago. He wanted his uncle and he wanted to have him tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand slid between the folds of his robes, like it had so long ago. Letting his soothing energy seep into him, he found He Xuan sighing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want to try taking a bite?,” Tao Min asked. With his other hand he held up a small bite for him to take. “I’ll make sure it’ll be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min,” he Xuan sighed, but he opened his mouth and took the bite, taking care to chew thoroughly, and swallowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was thinking, wondering for a while if he would feel sick. But with Tao Min’s touch, he did not. Tension relieved from his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min quickly pressed a kiss to his lips, still tasting the spices on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min’s gotten very bold,” He Xuan actually smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After four years, I just do not want to wait. I want uncle,” he said, his hand gently rubbing his belly. As he was looking at He Xuan, he thought that the more he did it, the more his uncle relaxed. And Tao Min, he liked doing it too, feeling the soft skin underneath his hand, when he rubbed a little lower, feeling those strong muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His uncle was so handsome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would uncle want to be with me?,” he whispered into He Xuan’s ear, pressing a kiss to the lobe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min,” He Xuan gasped in reply, his hands coming to Tao Min’s slim waist. “You do know your father beat me within an inch of my life?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For helping me. Or… did he know you took my first time?,” Tao Min pulled back to look at him, smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan looked away from him, evidently thinking. For a moment he bit on his lower lip. A cute look on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He sensed my… energy inside you,” he finally admitted. “It was useless to pretend it did not happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min had to laugh at that. That ‘energy’ that had been inside him, his uncle’s seed? It had actually protected him for quite some time against other ghosts, while he was getting the lay of the land.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he saw He Xuan frowning at his reaction, he quickly pressed a kiss to the frowny brows, and his temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry he beat you,” Tao Min said. “I will have a talk with him about it. I’ll be sure to protect uncle. I just want you so much… Inside…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan’s pupil’s widened as he spoke, his hands tightened on his waist. And then they slid lower, squeezing his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take me, uncle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan growled as he suddenly stood, taking Tao Min with him, who spread his legs to wrap them around his uncle’s waist. His spoon dropped to the floor as they kissed again, deepening it, finding their passion. As he held onto his uncle he found him walking through the kitchen, bumping against the counter and Tao Min had to grin. He could show off a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As flames wreathed around them, they suddenly landed on his uncle’s bed. It hadn’t changed at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min, sitting on top of his uncle, grinned down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Impressive,” He Xuan said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up a little straighter, feeling proud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling He Xuan’s hands on his ass, squeezing him, he felt bold, and frantically went to undo the belt that held his uncle’s robes together. He sighed at the view of his chest, let both his hands wander over it. Under his right hand he could feel the soft skin, the strong muscle. How he had dreamed of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before he could lean down to lick and kiss his left hand was held in place. He Xuan glared at the bandages over it. They were still rather dirty, Tao Min hadn’t had a chance to change them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this?,” he asked. As he intently stared at him again, Tao Min also noticed his glance hanging onto his left eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” Tao Min told him, smiling. “Let’s not talk about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of continuing, He Xuan went and started undoing the bandages. He quickly tried pulling his hand back but felt resistance, and when he finally managed, He Xuan still pulled a big part of the bandages with him, revealing the criss crossing scars underneath. They were all over. So many of them that there was barely any ‘normal’ skin left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would you keep them?,” He Xuan asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really think I want to?,” Tao Min shot back, his smile gone. He tried looking for something that he could cover his hand up with once more, reaching for the bedside table while He Xuan still held onto his hand. “I can’t shift that hand anymore. They remain even in my true form.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who did this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does it matter?,” Tao Min huffed, his search was fruitless. “I killed him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned back to his uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have a glove?,” he asked, annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm. Later.” He was almost done revealing his hand. When the final strip of bandage fell, he saw the entire extent of it. It had taken up to his wrist for Tao Min to finally strike back. “How long?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Days. It’s dark down there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan finally sat up, shifting a little so Tao Min straddled his lap comfortably. He wouldn’t let go of the hand, even though every now and then he tried to pull it back again. Half heartedly, he had to admit. If he really wanted to, he could break his uncle’s hand easily. But he hadn’t been touched this gently in four years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand was pulled to soft lips. A gentle kiss pressed to one fingertip. Then the next, each one was taken care of by his uncle’s sweet lips. Tao Min found himself shuddering, and if he needed a breath, he would take it in shakily. Instead, his lips merely parted a little as he watched this. Felt it. Such sweetness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt tears welling up in his eyes. So many he had shed over the course of those days. He didn’t want to cry anymore, but now it wasn’t from pain. It was from the sheer relief of feeling another being acting so kind towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle,” he whimpered, and was embraced tightly. “I’m not weak anymore, I swear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But his voice betrayed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear, I swear,” he repeated, over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can feel it, A-Min, I know,” He Xuan said, pulling back again to press a kiss to his lips. It was rather chaste, but he let it linger, let Tao Min shake against his body. All the while holding him tightly, securely. “You’ll feel like this for a while. Unstable. Come to me when you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay uncle,” he whispered back, and got another kiss that was pressed to his lips. Those dark eyes, as blue as the deepest part of the ocean. They calmed him. Stilled the turmoil in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their kisses deepened slowly. At Tao Min’s pace. Whenever he felt ready for more, He Xuan would kiss him deeper, touch him more, slowly started to undress him. All of this without any words exchanged between them. His uncle simply knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Very gently he was placed on his back. This was the complete opposite of their last time. Nothing influenced them, there was no biting, only gentle kisses. He could look down to see the ocean of black hair wandering lower, and he reached out to caress through it, watch his uncle’s handsome face as he kissed over his body. As if he were looking for more marks on him. There were no others, beyond his eye. But it did not mean he had not been hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here, he was safe though. Under his uncle’s touch he spread his legs for him, let him touch his most intimate places. He was slowly growing hard again, gasping softly when he felt himself being lifted up, and closed his eyes. He Xuan’s tongue pressed against him, pushed into him to tease and start working him open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min moaned at the light pressure, thinking of the last time. He had been ready for his uncle, but had that been the influence of the Kiln? He concentrated on the memory, sent his spiritual energy to that place. He felt himself warming up, a gentle warmth, a slight tingle below, and his uncle’s tongue pushed deeper into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to squirm at the intensity of this feeling, but knew that it would only bother his uncle. He couldn’t help himself, he had to grasp something, reaching for the sheets underneath him. When he felt himself getting even wetter at the sensation down there, he let out a moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min was softly laid back down and he opened his eyes to see his uncle’s mouth glistening with the slick from that intimate place. With the back of his hand he wiped it off, needed a few tries to get it all off. Tao Min’s gaze wandered. His uncle was still as impressive as he remembered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached out and He Xuan crawled over to him, one hand cupping Tao Min’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him again. This time it was much deeper, and more aggressive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min sounds so wonderful,” he whispered against his lips. “I heard you in my dreams.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You dreamed of me?,” Tao Min couldn’t comprehend this. “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of answering, He Xuan kissed him again. A featherlight touch caressed the inside of Tao Min’s thigh, making him sigh against his uncle’s lips. A pressure very gently pressed against his entrance, sliding into him slowly. He felt every inch of his cock so intensely, felt himself spread open so wide, and his body eagerly accepting him. He was made for He Xuan, he was sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle,” he moaned, hands twisting the sheets tightly. “Oh uncle~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min looked down, and saw his uncle deep inside himself. He was so big that Tao Min’s belly bulged a little, a fascinating sight to him. Whenever his uncle moved, it moved as well. And slowly that fire spread inside him. It wasn’t as sharp as it had been four years ago, this time it was a lot calmer, but burned just as intensely. It made Tao Min’s knees weak, his toes curl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then He Xuan reached out for his hand. His left hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fingers intertwining with his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min had to hold back a sob as he felt this touch, felt this kind touch to this hand, watched He Xuan pull it close to his lips and press a kiss to its knuckles. He was finally safe again. He was made to feel good, not just this hand, but all of his body. He Xuan gently rocked into him, watched him with those dark eyes, always looking for Tao Min’s pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t expected it to be like this. This intimate, this intense. Tao Min felt vulnerable in a good way for the first time in his life. After the Kiln, it was an almost surreal experience. He lost himself in the pleasure his uncle gave him, the gentle heat that burned inside. Holding on desperately with his scarred hand, he was finally overwhelmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay like this, uncle, for a moment,” Tao Min whispered, pulling him close. “Please. I want to feel you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan still made sure that his weight wasn’t too much on top of Tao Min, then pressed a kiss to his forehead. He closed his eyes, feeling his uncle inside him, sensing his seed. He wondered if this was what it felt like between his fathers. This sense of intimacy and peace. Unfortunately for him it did not last long. Though he was held in his uncle’s embrace as he fell asleep, the memories came haunting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min had been trying to make sense of the place at first, when it was still so dark. For a long time he didn’t encounter any other ghosts, realising only much later that it was He Xuan’s energy inside him that protected him. Maybe he should have been plunged into slaughter right away, maybe then he wouldn’t have been lulled into this false sense of security, that maybe for him it would not be so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there were ghosts that knew what Black Water felt like. There was one that had struck him from behind, and Tao Min hadn’t been able to move anymore. A ghostly fire illuminated his face, cast sharp shadows onto even sharper features. His hair wild, his grin wicked, Tao Min was reminded of Qi Rong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Black Water’s little bitch, come to the Kiln?,” he had knelt by Tao Min’s face, poked it with a finger. He had still been able to feel. “I think you’ll make a nice first treat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes wide, Tao Min had to watch as he paced around him. Little fires split off from the one he held, hanging in the air and illuminating the scene. He had ended up in a small cave, with no one else nearby. And besides, who was there to help him? He had come here alone to be stronger after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he had tried for the longest time to move. All while watching this ghost chatting to him, but never allowing him to reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had only been allowed to scream when he started cutting him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would be a shame to get the first one over so quickly, don’t you think?,” he had never even told him his name. To Tao Min he was simply terror. “Such pretty little screams.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min hadn’t wanted to give him the satisfaction, but with each cut into his hand the pain seemed to become more searing, more intense. The dagger he used was rusty, emanating a strange evil energy. Worse than his own. By the time he had reached his wrist, he thought he was going to lose the hand forever. It looked so mangled, barely recognisable. The sight was what had driven him to snapping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought of what He Xuan had told him. Normally ghosts became stronger by killing others. Taking their energy, making it their own. For a time that prospect had scared him. Now that mangled hand scared him more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been taught by so many great people. There was strength already within him, Black Water had said so too. Terror finally fuelled it, fighting against the spell that had been put upon him. And as the ghost was laughing to himself, Tao Min used his own dagger, fallen by his side, to stab him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again. Again. And again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would be a shame to get it over too quickly,” he heard himself say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His right hand had been clumsy, not used to doing these things, preferring his left. His stabs were inefficient, but he had struck with surprise, struck deeply, and quickly got on top of him. For a long time it felt like someone else had taken over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then it was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His first kill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scrambled away from the dissipating body, finding himself on his knees, hand unable to keep on holding to that dagger. His mangled hand came to his hair, grasping and pulling. And he screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min, A-Min! A-Min you’re safe, listen to me, you’re safe!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still screaming when he woke up, struggling against the embrace He Xuan was forcing upon him until he finally realised that he wasn’t in the Kiln anymore. His uncle’s scent enveloped him and steadied his shaking body. The memory was starting to fade but left that feeling of terror behind. He was strong now. He was strong. Because of that memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle,” he gasped, and realised that he was clinging to his arms, fingernails digging in and breaking skin. “I’m sorry, I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to let go, he really tried. But it was impossible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan didn’t even seem to mind. He simply held Tao Min, and whispered reassurances in his ear. He had never sounded quite so gentle. That deep voice, it had always gotten to Tao Min, and it did so again. He finally was able to let go. Seeing the bloody marks that he left behind, he lifted He Xuan’s arm to press kisses to every single one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I keep hurting uncle.” Tao Min turned, leaning against him, his forehead resting against He Xuan’s cheek. That scent… he had missed it. “I haven’t slept in so long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was it?,” He Xuan shifted them both so that they were comfortable, Tao Min’s legs draped over his lap. A hand was gently rubbing his back, and Tao Min felt better by the moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The beginning,” Tao Min said softly, holding up his scarred hand. “The first time I killed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did it feel like?,” He Xuan asked. Were it anyone else, Tao Min might lie. But not with his uncle. He knew exactly what he had done in his past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was staring at his hand as he talked slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was terrified. Like never before. I couldn’t move for a long time while he did this. But after… after the first shock I felt powerful. He had been powerful but I had been stronger. And I would only be getting stronger from there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It can be addictive,” He Xuan said, seemingly without judgement. More so from experience. “But A-Min still seems like himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not completely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min paused, then slowly let his hand wander to his uncle’s stomach. He remembered how rubbing it gently, infusing it with spiritual energy made him feel better. He wanted to do something good for a change. He Xuan sighed under his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was uncle like before the Kiln?,” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… don’t remember,” Tao Min could see that He Xuan was truthful. Those eyes were still and deep like the lake that led into his realm. “Too long ago. This is me now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like how uncle is now,” he replied with a small smile. “I like that uncle is only nice to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t press your luck,” He Xuan said surprisingly teasing. Tao Min grinned and stole a quick kiss from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Hua Cheng’s son. I have all the luck in the world.” He paused for a moment. “How… How long did you need to recover?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A year,” He Xuan replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!,” his hand on his uncle’s stomach stopped. “Didn’t you fight back?! How could it be this bad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I deserved it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no of course you didn’t! You did what I asked you to, what I wanted,” Tao Min sat up, feeling angry. “He should be taking that up with me, not with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could have died,” He Xuan’s strong hand came to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing gently over it. “If so, my life rightfully would end by his hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, don’t say that, don’t!” The mere thought of He Xuan dying was too much for him. “I’ll- I’ll give him a piece of my mind! He’s never going to touch you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small chuckle came from He Xuan. It sounded rather cute, that Tao Min almost forgot his anger. He evidently must have looked very surprised, He Xuan had to laugh again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min will protect me now, not the other way around?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min nodded, and like his uncle did he cupped his cheeks, with both hands. He felt himself smile, unable to be completely serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever might threaten uncle, I will burn it to the ground,” he vowed. His smirk widened a little and he leaned in closer to whisper. “If uncle is willing to give this ghost king his seed once more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan returned his grin and suddenly they were kissing again, tumbling on the bed until he let his uncle wrestle him onto his back. Where he spread his legs wide for him, let him enter deep inside once more. And that wasn’t the last time either. They didn’t leave the bed for a long time, only his uncle did to get them refreshments that they ate right there, before going at it again. There were so many different ways to do it, Tao Min learned that night - and the next day. So many different ways to pleasure his uncle too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until he heard the hesitant voice of his papa in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A-Min. Are you alright?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s papa,” he told He Xuan, but didn’t respond right away. Instead he wrapped his lips around that big cock again to try and take him in deeper. He was so big that it was difficult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah~ A-Min, you should reply,” He Xuan’s ears were deeply pink, his brows furrowed. Tao Min was doing rather well it seemed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhhhmmm,” he hummed around his cock, making He Xuan moan again. Instead he replied in their communication array: <em>In a little bit. I’ll make sure uncle finishes first.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he could not take in, he used his hand on. He had quickly learned what pressure He Xuan liked, how he moaned when he licked over the tip of his cock. Reading his uncle had become so much easier when they were making love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was rather surprised to feel his cock twitching again so soon, his seed suddenly shooting down his throat. He stopped in place where he was, luckily he did not have to breathe and could just take it all in, relishing in the taste of it. Then he made sure to lick the tip of it clean, not wanting to waste a single drop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling up at He Xuan, he stuck out his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All gone,” and he giggled at He Xuan’s surprised expression, the blush had crept from his ears even to his cheeks. “Don’t want to waste it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan caught himself and growled a little as he pulled him up into another passionate kiss. They remained like that for a while, clawing at each other, wondering if they would go into yet another round.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t forget to answer him,” He Xuan reminded him eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, alright…,” he pouted at him for a moment before grinning again. “You know, I don’t know whose password is worse. His ‘Just recite the Ethics Sutra a thousand times’, or your ‘I don’t need a password’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tch. It works, doesn’t it. Go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snuggling against his uncle he entered Xie Lian’s array.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m fine, papa. I just went to visit uncle. I can come home today. Shrine or manor?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The manor right now</em>, Xie Lian replied quickly. <em>We’ll be waiting. I’m so glad you’re back.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan helped Tao Min dress, handing him clothes that fit him suspiciously well. Had he really been waiting for him to come back? Tao Min was happy that he had, because a small part of him didn’t know if he really felt the same way about him. The longer they spent time together now, the clearer it became though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought he looked rather handsome in black, a sleeveless red, long vest over it, a white belt decorated with gold holding it all together. There were new bracers too, golden ones that had flames engraved in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan stood behind him as Tao Min looked at himself in the mirror. He reached out to smooth down Tao Min’s curly hair, tussled from their tumble in bed. Not that it would let itself be smoothed by a lot, it had always seemed to have its own mind. Lastly, he reached for a glove, black, that he had taken from the depths of his wardrobe. Tao Min held out his scarred hand, and He Xuan slipped it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could continue, He Xuan wrapped his arms around him from behind, let his chin rest on the top of his head. And closed his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min watched him in the mirror with curiosity. He wanted to take in his sharp features, the long black hair that mingled with his own, how he felt pressed against him. It was such a safe place, in his uncle’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I love you,” he told the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan stiffened a little behind him, his eyes still closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For whatever that’s worth,” Tao Min quickly added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only then did he move, opened his eyes and made Tao Min turn around. Right now it was so hard to tell what his uncle was thinking, and he felt his own ears turn pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But He Xuan just leaned down to tell him: “It is worth everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Tao Min was pulled close by his waist and into a kiss. One that deepened quickly, that would leave him breathless if it could. Instead, they just continued on and on, clinging to each other as they kissed. It didn’t burn into the passion of wanting to make love, this was a different kind of desperation. The clashing of fire and water, opposites that didn’t destroy each other, instead turned into something better. Love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Un-Uncle,” Tao Min whispered against his lips. “Won’t- Won’t you say it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… A-Min…” He Xuan pulled away from him, even took a few steps away, turning so he wouldn’t look at him anymore. Tao Min’s heart sank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had he been wrong? But why would his uncle say such a thing then?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle,” he said, feeling tears but also anger well up in him. “Uncle!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go visit your fathers,” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, I get it,” Tao Min spat back, not wanting him to notice how crushed his heart was at the moment. “It’s just fucking then. Fine. I might come back. Or not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned on his heels, his tears gone as the anger spread in his chest. His love was worth everything?! What kind of bullshit was that? He didn’t even love him!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he walked, he grabbed a vase that he passed, smashing it against the wall before he teleported himself in a wreath of flame towards Paradise Manor. He stopped in place, hands curled into fists. He didn’t want to be this angry when talking to his fathers. But Hua Cheng must have sensed his entry, and was rounding the corner as he stood there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Min-er!,” he actually looked relieved as he approached him, but Tao Min’s anger only burned stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan may not love him, but he was still Tao Min’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hua Cheng was about to hug him, and did not expect the punch Tao Min threw at him. He was much faster than he had been years ago, and his father was unable to dodge. Along with the spiritual energy behind the punch, he heard a cracking noise as it impacted, and Hua Cheng was sent flying to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min, no!,” Xie Lian had come too, was rushing towards Hua Cheng, a look of horror and confusion on his face. “Your jaw! A-Min, why?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he was still fuming, on the ground, Hua Cheng started laughing. With Xie Lian’s help, his jaw was set into place and healed up, though there was still blood on his lips and teeth. Tao Min had dislodged a few of those, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A true ghost king,” Hua Cheng said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was he… proud?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That thought quickly doused Tao Min’s anger, and he felt a little silly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!,” he blurted out. He didn’t want to back down now, or let them notice the way he was feeling. “Uncle had to recover for a year! You really think I would just let that slide?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He deserved it,” Hua Cheng echoed He Xuan’s own words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>literally</em> asked him to do this!,” Tao Min felt so frustrated. “I don’t care what you thought, if your pride was hurt that I didn’t talk to you instead! You knew that I cared about him, why else would I have his energy?! You knew that and you hurt him anyway!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please calm down,” Xie Lian finally spoke up, and helped Hua Cheng stand. “San Lang was never going to kill him, precisely because of that. Don’t you understand how scared we were, that you jumped in there all of a sudden.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… of course I do,” Tao Min deflated even more, pouting a little. “I’m sorry for making you worried.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reluctantly he walked to his smaller papa, crossed his arms for a moment, and let Xie Lian hug him. A hug so tight that he thought he might get crushed if he hadn’t turned into a ghost king. His Highness truly was very impressive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay, I’m okay,” he said, patting Xie Lian’s head. He didn’t look at Hua Cheng, but addressed him: “Just don’t hurt him again. I’ll kick your ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t promise anything,” Hua Cheng said, but came in to join the cuddle pile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min let them. Let his hands fall and embraced this embrace. It was good. He was okay. He had somewhat avenged He Xuan, and after earlier, he didn’t really want to do more. Besides, these were his fathers, he had missed them so terribly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xie Lian was unwilling to let go. Even when they went to the main hall to sit Xie Lian was on his arm, fussing over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh how he had missed this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at you, how handsome you are in black,” Xie Lian told him, adjusting his robes, smoothing them down even though they were perfectly smooth. “The long hair really suits you too. You’ll make every head turn!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahaha, I don’t really care about that…,” Tao Min trailed off. There was only one person that he wanted. “I just felt like changing it a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you’re just- you’re just,” Xie Lian had cupped his cheek and now Tao Min had to watch as tears formed in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa, it’s okay,” he said quickly, putting his hand on top of his papa’s. “I’m here now and I’m so strong I’ll always be able to protect you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But- But you didn’t have to-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa, we live in this world, we’re gods and ghosts, do you really think Jun Wu was the last big threat?,” Tao Min squeezed his hand. “What if we need all of your strength and more? I don’t want to be lacking behind. I want to be dependable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could have talked to us…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There wasn’t any time, I’m sorry,” Tao Min replied, and pulled him into another hug. “It’s okay, papa. It’s okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t mind having to comfort his papa. That’s why he had done this. To be strong enough for all of them. He made sure to pet his head and rub his back, the same way he had done to him when he was so very small. It was strange to think it wasn’t even that long ago. Not compared to how old his fathers really were. He wondered how much he would change when he got to that age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was smiling faintly when he looked up into the rather serious face of Hua Cheng. He was watching him intently, the glove over his hand, the way his left eye had changed. Surely he could also sense He Xuan’s energy inside him, and the way his own had changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was it?,” Hua Cheng asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min paused for a moment, his smile never fading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What exactly do you want me to say?,” he asked, feeling Xie Lian sit up, wiping away his tears. He grabbed his arm then, holding onto him as if he were afraid Tao Min could vanish at any moment. “Fun? A cakewalk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want the truth,” Hua Cheng told him. “Was it worth it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did the same thing, for the same reasons,” Tao Min felt a little confused. “Of course it was worth it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min’s smile widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw the cave,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no!,” Xie Lian blurted out, his cheeks flushing red immediately. Hua Cheng’s poker face on the other hand was rather impressive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So. Many. Statues,” Tao Min teased. Then he leaned forward, closer to Hua Cheng. “I can’t believe you made one of the two of you fucking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No that! Oh no he didn’t!,” Xie Lian said quickly, pulling him back. “It was an accident. They- They came alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They came… alive?,” Tao Min raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes uhm they- They were separate. I didn’t really mean to do it and then they just uh… did that on their own,” Xie Lian explained. “We actually had to chase them around…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pfff… Pfffff… Hahahahahaha”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min doubled over with how hard his laughter hit him. His mind conjured up ridiculous images of these two statues chasing each other with frantic Hua Cheng and Xie Lian right on their toes. The laughter shook his body, and even made tears appear in his eyes. He had not laughed this hard in four years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then he was crying, for real, but his laughter didn’t stop. Xie Lian and Hua Cheng looked at him with confusion, but he could play it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too funny,” he muttered, wiping away his tears. It took a few tries for him to finally stop them. His fathers were still watching him, so he quickly changed the topic. “Did anything happen while I was gone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not much,” Hua Cheng replied. “Gege didn’t leave the mountain a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to wait,” he said, turning to Xie Lian. “My first stop would always have been you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could I not?,” Xie Lian replied quietly. He was still holding onto Tao Min’s arm. “You’re my boy. If there was a way for me to get you out, I needed to be there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh papa…,” Tao Min pulled him into another hug. “I’m here now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And so much stronger,” Xie Lian put a hand on his chest. “I can feel it. And…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He suddenly flushed a deep shade of red, but didn’t say anything else. Yes, there was evil energy inside him that was not his own. It was clear what he and He Xuan had been doing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hua Cheng cleared his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s find a place,” he said. “I want to see how strong exactly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min smirked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You might find yourself losing,” he replied. “I’d be glad to show you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck,” Hua Cheng huffed and stood, reaching out and Tao Min took his hand to stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xie Lian was looking between the two of them and shook his head, but went along with them when Hua Cheng used an array to get them out of Paradise Manor. They ended up in an old shack near an open field, mountains in the distance, but nothing else nearby. More importantly: No one else. It felt like they were the only people on the earth here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hua Cheng strolled away a bit, summoned E’Ming, doing a few casual strikes with it. His eyes always on Tao Min, who summoned his dagger. The one he had gotten from his father so long ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to use that to take me on?,” Hua Cheng asked, smirking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not always about size,” Tao Min teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From somewhere, Xie Lian had taken a steamed bun and started munching on it. He had gone a few feet away and plopped down on the ground to watch them. Tao Min so badly wanted to impress him. Them both, really. He wanted to show off what he had gained in the past four years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They started out slow, Hua Cheng dashing towards him and striking without holding back. Tao Min found himself easily dodging, grinning wider and wider as he realised he could match his father’s speed. When E’Ming came a bit too close, he struck the sabre with his dagger, pushing it off course and making him miss. The amount of force he had to use was minimal, too. It slowly started to dawn on Hua Cheng.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This it?,” Tao Min teased. “Did you just laze around the last four years?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t get cocky,” Hua Cheng whispered into his ear, suddenly behind him. “This is just the beginning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min dashed back, bringing distance between them again. They started to clash faster and faster, mere blurs dashing around the scenery. Only divine Xie Lian would be able to see what was going on, follow their sparring across the meadow. Their strikes were starting to be fuelled with spiritual energy, sabre and dagger clashing, Tao Min’s weapon now projecting a longer, fiery blade to match that of E’Ming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hua Cheng kept increasing his strength, changing up his moves, and Tao Min kept matching that strength. Neither of them was willing to back down, and the longer they went at it, the more serious they felt about this fight. It came to a brief stop when Tao Min managed to get through his father’s aggressive onslaught and managed to tear his robes, cut into his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“San Lang!,” Xie Lian called out to him, but Hua Cheng held up his hand to indicate he should not come over. He glanced at the wound, then at Tao Min.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Min-er, Min-er… Well done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min felt proud, but he didn’t let down his guard. Because now… Now it was on for real. Now they didn’t hold back in fear of hurting one another. Because they were both ghost kings, they had both gone through the Kiln. A few cuts and wounds? That was nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their fight turned savage. When Tao Min cloaked himself in deep red fire, Hua Cheng countered with his butterflies. Those that Tao Min burned away were quickly replaced, trying to swarm over him to put out his flames. But he simply poured more of his energy into them, making them burn brighter and more vicious. His flames were no longer simply to protect. They could consume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min only realised that he was grinning widely when he got close to his father, their swords clashing, faces mere inches away from one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Getting tired?,” he teased, but Hua Cheng smirked right back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nowhere close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both pushed against one another, their weapons moving only slightly, their strength was matched so well. It made Tao Min giddy, to think that he could compete with the great Crimson Rain Sought Flower. Maybe he could even defeat him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then,” he whispered. “Time to get serious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He focused his energy, watched his father closely. It took him a mere second to see what was happening, to focus the one eye he had on Tao Min’s left. He could see his own vision slowly turning red, as his eye was consumed by it and he could feel his strength grow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Min-er?,” Hua Cheng was actually taken aback.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you,” Tao Min replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt a bloody tear roll down his cheek. He was about to win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enough!,” Xie Lian’s voice made them both turn. As his papa reached out, both of them instantly snuffed out their fiery auras. “Just look at you. I- I’d say you’re evenly matched. Isn’t that enough?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph, I would have won,” Tao Min said, crossing his arms. His eye had returned to normal, but he couldn’t help the sinking feeling that had he used it, things would not have quite been as he wanted them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you would,” Xie Lian replied gently, stepping up to him. He reached out and wiped the blood from Tao Min’s cheek. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” he told him. Some blood had gotten on Xie Lian’s perfectly white robes. He made sure to quickly get it off with a small spell. “Just something I picked up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Picked up how?,” Xie Lian asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s not talk about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xie Lian already looked at him differently. If Tao Min told him what things he had to resort to, that he had to become the one that hunted others, then he would surely never forgive him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then at least let me take care of you,” Xie Lian made Tao Min turn to him again, watching his papa fuss over them both. “You could have held back a little!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hua Cheng glanced at him, and they both grinned. They didn’t mind when Xie Lian fussed over them, cleaned their wounds and gave them both spiritual energy. On the contrary. To be taken care of by His Highness was a pleasure that no one else in the world could understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had gone back to the manor for Xie Lian to do just that. He was dabbing at a cut across Hua Cheng’s chest when his father turned to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re even stronger than I expected,” he told Tao Min. He reached out to take his hand and squeezed it. “Impressive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min felt pride well up in his chest, though he tried to not let show how much these words meant to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That wasn’t even half of my power,” he replied smugly. “You should be glad papa saved you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hua Cheng chuckled and suddenly pulled him close into a hug. Xie Lian yelped at the sudden movement, dropping the piece of gauze he had wanted to use to wrap up their wounds. Tao Min didn’t mind the blood, or the slight pain in his body. Not when he was held by his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Hua Cheng said very quietly. “The way I greeted you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine, I understand,” Tao Min said quickly. “But I had to act quickly. I had to ask He Xuan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min is back now,” Xie Lian said gently. “And still alive. Things can be like they were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min knew that it wouldn’t be the same. It could never be the same after this. In his heart he knew that Hua Cheng thought so as well. The Kiln changed you forever. There was no going back. But it didn’t always have to be a bad thing. One day he would be comfortable with his fathers again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xie Lian finished cleaning them both up, and they got into new robes that weren’t slashed to pieces. He also took out something else that Tao Min hadn’t seen in four years. The golden brooch, the butterfly on the flower. It seemed so much smaller than he remembered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You forgot to take this,” Xie Lian said quietly. “Do you still want it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min nodded, and let his papa put on the brooch again. The weight was familiar. Comforting. He thought back on the day he had gotten it, how happy he had felt. That day he had known love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put his hand over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does it mean if… If someone is intimate with you but they… they don’t want to say the words,” Tao Min found himself asking, looking at the brooch. He didn’t have anyone else to go to for advice like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it-,” Hua Cheng started, but quickly stopped. A look from Xie Lian was enough. He reached out to take Tao Min’s hand in his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There can be different reasons. It’s hard for some people to say,” Xie Lian told him. “Do you think that he cares for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I think so,” Tao Min said quietly. It was hard to look at his papa, but he made himself look into his eyes. There was sadness there. Worry. “He’s… He’s done a lot for me. The way he kisses me and- and touches me. I think he does care. But maybe… he just doesn’t love me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xie Lian squeezed his hand tighter. It was clear who they were talking about, but Tao Min was grateful that neither said the name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s… possible, of course,” Xie Lian said truthfully. At least he wasn’t trying to give him false hope. “But do not think of the worst, A-Min. Perhaps he needs time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think that… that there’s anything I can do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s hard to say,” Xie Lian replied. “Don’t try to change into something you think he may love. If he doesn’t love you for who you are, then it… It won’t be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still want to be with him,” Tao Min ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I… Would it be pathetic to accept that he doesn’t say it? To be with him anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think so.” Xie Lian’s thumb gently rubbed over his hand. “Just make sure that you look out for yourself, too. If you’re not happy, you may want to rethink, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“En. Okay.” He tried to smile, but it was a rather weak attempt. “Thank you, papa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. Always,” Xie Lian let go of his hand to let it rest on top of his head. “I really missed you calling me that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed <em>you</em>,” he replied. “I missed you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night he stayed in the manor. That night he revealed his true form to him again, and slept between them like he had done when he was little. Xie Lian held his scarred hand as he fell asleep on his chest, and Tao Min tried not to let the thoughts invade his mind. That this was all fake. That he was still inside the Kiln.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Illusionist had shown him scenes like these too many times. The ghost that he had never truly seen, whose presence was the shape of a man, without any details. He had latched onto Tao Min after that first kill, after his powers had grown more formidable. At first it had felt like déjà vus. That he had seen this corner before, this rock, even other ghosts. Then had come the sounds that followed him without any source, that had him on edge so that he could not sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, one night, Xie Lian had visited him. Naive as he had still been, he had been overjoyed. To have his papa’s help down here, to see him again after these first horrors. It had been his deepest desire. Later Tao Min knew that it was part of the Illusionist’s powers. To show him what he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had hugged and talked to the empty air, treating it as his papa. And just a short while later he had simply vanished. Believing him to be real, Tao Min had torn through the Kiln to find him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min had fallen for it so many times before it made sense to him. That someone was doing this to him. Showing Xie Lian, Hua Cheng, even He Xuan and their other friends. Always happy to see him… at first. Then things slowly started to change. Every single insecurity Tao Min had about himself, they would echo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll never make it,” Hua Cheng had told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a disappointment,” Xie Lian spat at him. “I do not want you as my son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will never love you,” He Xuan whispered into his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days. Months. Perhaps even a year. Time didn’t exist in the Kiln. By the time Tao Min had finally seen that shadowy figure, the Illusions had almost become normal. The terror in his heart had become normal. But when he realised that it hadn’t been the Kiln, or even himself doing this, but someone else to simply torture him - he had snapped again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been the second wave of power that surged into him when he tore into the shape of the Illusionist. He never asked questions, he never demanded to know who he was, all he wanted was for him to die. And to suffer while he did so. He tore him limb from limb, until his body was ash. Until the ash itself was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he felt his power grow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min in his small form looked up at the sleeping form of Xie Lian. He was real. He was out of the Kiln. He was real, all of this was. He kept reminding himself over and over again. He reached out to touch his papa’s cheek, his small hand resting on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm… Min…,” Xie Lian mumbled still half asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here papa,” he whispered back. “You’re here too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, here.” In his sleep, Xie Lian hugged him tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Safe. Safe. I’m safe.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Min-er</em>, it was Hua Cheng’s voice inside his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Xie Lian’s arms, Tao Min turned to look at him. In the darkness that one eye shimmered slightly red. To others, Hua Cheng could be terrifying. But in this moment Tao Min knew that he looked at him with love. He even reached out to let his hand rest on the small cheek of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tall papa?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Are you alright?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I… I was haunted by illusions of you and papa</em>, Tao Min replied. <em>I thought I escaped many times, only to find I was still in the Kiln. Sometimes I wonder if this is real.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hua Cheng’s thumb gently caressed his cheek and he moved a little closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It is real,</em> he told him. <em>If you ever doubt it, I’ll tell you</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>En. Thank you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both paused, looking at each other. Hua Cheng came even closer to hold both Xie Lian and Tao Min in his arms. His papa kept sleeping, and in his sleep he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I know what the place is like,</em> Hua Cheng continued. <em>I had hoped you would not have to go through it but… I also knew it was inevitable.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inevitable?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Really?,</em> Tao Min asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You’re our child. As much as we wanted to protect you, we pulled you into our world. I’m sorry.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Don’t be. Please. You gave me so much love. Still do. Every day is worth it</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were no more words after that. Just the silence of the night and his fathers holding him in safety. Whenever the thoughts came back to him, Tao Min just had to glance at Hua Cheng to be reassured. While their night may have been sleepless, it was restful nonetheless. Just being together brought a bit of peace back to Tao Min’s heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But not completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min kept thinking of He Xuan. When he was big again the next day, dressed in fine robes and finally welcoming Yin Yu into his arms as well. When they took their time to stroll through Ghost City together, showing off his newfound powers. It was good to be back here, but whenever he had a moment to drift off, he would think of his uncle. His sharp features, the pitch black hair. His heart yearned for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Young master seems rather distracted,” Yin Yu commented when they had stopped to get a bite to eat. The candy stall was still here, and Tao Min had been so eager to get back here. His sweet tooth had never ceased. “Is there anything on your mind that I may help with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min had to smile at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t changed at all,” he replied. “Always so kind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A very familiar blush crept into Yin Yu’s cheeks, and Tao Min had to laugh. He hadn’t changed at all indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am just trying to serve,” he explained. “Is… Is there anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could tell my fathers that I am leaving… for uncle’s lair,” Tao Min grabbed a few sweets and pastries, had them packed up. “I will return… soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll do that.” Yin Yu gave him a bow before heading back to the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min sighed. His last words to He Xuan had been rather angry, and now he was crawling back to him. He could not help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All was quiet in Black Water’s lair. His footsteps the only sound. There was still the training area that they had worked so hard in, that they had made love for the first time when the Kiln opened. And right there in the entrance of his manor, stood the dark clothed figure of He Xuan. He too had not changed during the time Tao Min had been gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wondered what state he had been in, when Hua Cheng had hurt him. Had he even fought back?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min approached slowly, small parcel in hand. He Xuan’s robes were light, a deep black, trailing over the floor behind him. One shoulder was bared, he looked as if he had just woken up. Tao Min stopped in front of him, finding it awkward to look into his eyes. That stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, uncle,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min. You came back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hair was free, an ocean spilling over his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did. If uncle wants me to be here,” he replied quietly. “I brought… some sweets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min is always welcome,” He Xuan said simply, stepping back to let him walk inside, joining by his side. A hand came to the small of Tao Min’s back, gently guiding. They sat together in that small side room where they had always been together, and Tao Min put the parcel on the table between them, opening to show the goodies inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does uncle need some help?,” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan’s gaze flitted to Tao Min’s hand on the table, then at the pastries and he bit on his lower lip. He watched as Tao Min took a small plate and put some of them on it, sliding it over to him. They still smelled so delicious, some of the pastries still warm. Tao Min inched closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mind helping,” he said and reached out. With the simple robe He Xuan was wearing it was easy to slip his hand inside, making skin contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rubbed his stomach a little, letting spiritual energy seep into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” He Xuan said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Tao Min realised something. It had always ached before, when Tao Min had to help his uncle eat. He could tell what troubled him, how his stomach pained him. But not this time. He Xuan was fine. But he let Tao Min do it anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rubbed his belly gently, and He Xuan relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did he like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min had to smile. He didn’t mind doing this either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, try this,” he said, taking one of the warm pastries shaped like a flower. He held it up to He Xuan’s lips, who took a careful bite, revealing the strawberry filling inside. He hummed happily, and there was the faintest trace of a smile on his face. “They invented new ones while I was away. So I wanted to share with uncle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm. Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min took the other half of it, closed his eyes to savour the sweet taste. The pastry was perfectly flaky, the filling rich. This… This he had also really missed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took another pastry, even smaller, filled with berries and held it up to He Xuan’s lips, who eagerly parted them to let Tao Min feed him. As he pulled back, his uncle’s lips wrapped around his fingers, sucking off the powdery sugar still clinging to them. Tao Min felt his ears flush a little. His uncle had such a stark effect on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted him. Right here, right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand kept rubbing his belly a little, inching a little lower to feel those strong abs underneath, the soft skin. At the same time Tao Min kept feeding him, taking turns with one delicious thing after the other. Until he got bold enough to kiss his uncle, to share the taste between them and he felt relieved not being pushed back by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he got to do this- Got to be with him. Then it was enough. Perhaps he would never hear the words, but he would share his uncle’s bed, lie with him and have these moments together. Truly that was enough for Tao Min.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle looks very handsome with his hair open like this,” Tao Min whispered into his ear, then nipped at his earlobe. He was learning that He Xuan was rather sensitive on his ears. Especially nipping and sucking at the pointy tip of it. It made his uncle shudder. “Uncle makes me feel all kinds of ways…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, how?,” He Xuan’s deep voice rumbled right by his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle makes my heart flutter,” Tao Min whispered. “Makes me shudder. Sends butterflies into my stomach, and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took He Xuan’s hand, guiding it beneath his robes and into his pants. He didn’t have to guide any further, his uncle’s hand found his entrance and pushed against it. A finger easily slid into him, made Tao Min gasp. He had already gotten wet for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you feel how much I want uncle?,” Tao Min made a point of softly moaning into his uncle’s ear when his finger slid inside him. Another followed soon after and he pressed closer to He Xuan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min…,” He Xuan whispered back, and hearing his voice change like that, the way it did just before they made love, was everything Tao Min needed to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His belt was tossed aside, his vest followed, the rest of his robes and even his pants. He found himself naked under He Xuan’s watchful eye, gaze wandering over his naked body. As he straddled his uncle again, his hands eagerly pulled his uncle’s impressive length from between his robes. His words, his touch had gotten him hard already, but not completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min pressed his own erection against that of his uncle, and wrapped his hand around them both. It wasn’t large enough to do so fully, but enough to jerk them both off together. While he did so, he rolled his hips to grind them against one another too, watching his uncle closely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan had closed his eyes, and parted his lips. A very quiet, low moan escaped them, his brows slightly furrowed. His uncle was a hard book to read, but once you knew the cypher - or at least part of it - such small changes meant a lot. His uncle was enjoying himself, and desired him. That much was clear when he opened his eyes again, watching him, the colour of them even darker than they usually were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Underneath Tao Min’s touch, his uncle grew even larger. But He Xuan wasn’t completely passive. His hands came to Tao Min’s ass, squeezing as that intense stare did not leave his eyes. In days past, He Xuan had often done this, even when they were clothed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min had a small secret. One that had nothing to do with the Kiln.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had seen his fathers naked before, that much wasn’t unusual. But as he had grown up, he had started to notice things. For example how often the two went and hid away for some ‘private time’, or finding other excuses not to tell their son that they were going to have sex. During the years at times they got a little bolder, and Tao Min had noticed how… <em>obsessed</em> Hua Cheng could be with his husband’s ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he had grown a bit more, and realised that damn. It was a <em>really</em> good ass. And Tao Min, well. He had to shape his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technically, right now, He Xuan was massaging what could be called a replica of His Highness’ behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min had never told anyone, and he wasn’t about to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not when He Xuan liked it so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and let him work his ass for a while, until his fingers slipped inside him once more. His own hips bucked, his own hand had trouble jerking them off as he just kept thinking about that big length inside of him. And suddenly he was lifted by his waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“U-uncle!,” he called out, quickly coming to hold onto He Xuan’s shoulders to keep himself steady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want it,” He Xuan simply replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did. He really did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do,” he gasped, feeling the tip of his uncle’s cock as He Xuan slowly lowered him. “By the heavens I love your cock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I love you</em>, he wanted to say. He wanted to shout it from the roof. But he was scared that He Xuan would not want him to. Would push him away if he did. So he bit on his lower lip and instead concentrated on the feeling of that cock entering him, sliding inside him slowly. Inch by inch. He Xuan made him feel all of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shudder ran down Tao Min’s spine when he was sitting back in his uncle’s lap, cock deep inside him. He looked down, pressing a hand to his stomach where he could feel it, and at the same time knew that his uncle’s eyes were on him too. As he looked up again and started to roll his hips, He Xuan’s dark eyes were focused on him completely. Piercing him to his very soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min felt exposed, but he did not mind. Not in front of his uncle. He told him many of the things that had happened in the Kiln, and he knew that when he told him all of it, he would not be judged. Instead, He Xuan’s hands came to his waist, gently rubbing his sides as their slow rhythm of chasing their pleasure started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt a little different this time. He Xuan almost didn’t seem to show any pleasure or displeasure on his face, Tao Min could only tell he was enjoying it by the way his cock twitched inside him, by the way the tips of his ears had turned pink. His hands very gently caressed him while his eyes never left him, while Tao Min threw back his head and moaned softly, held on to his uncle’s shoulders as he kept his steady rhythm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt more intimate. The way he was being touched by his uncle, so carefully, so sweetly. His hands wandering over Tao Min’s back with featherlight touches, coming back to his waist to caress. Even when they came to his ass again the touch was sweet. Tao Min hadn’t realised that sex could be this <em>sweet</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made his breath hitch, even as the warmth of their pleasure spread from his groin throughout his body. And still He Xuan continued to stare at him, eyes dark as the furthest depths of the ocean. How was it that he of all people had fallen so deeply for his uncle? Fire and water - shouldn’t they repel one another?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead his love burned only brighter when it came into contact with He Xuan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“U-uncle- X-Xuan- I-,” he whimpered, voice breaking. “I- I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I love you. I love you. I love you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if he could tell, He Xuan pulled him into a hug. Tao Min’s head rested against his uncle’s, who continued to thrust up into him until they both found their release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly He Xuan froze. For a moment Tao Min thought it was simply to relish in this feeling of being one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something came out of the water,” he said right by his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what?” Tao Min was still dazed from his orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can sense it. Something powerful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can that be?,” he still had a little trouble concentrating, especially with his uncle still inside him. “I mean- How did no one notice before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe a trial,” He Xuan suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“F-For one of the gods?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know they still existed…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally Tao Min moved, and they both got dressed properly, though he made sure to watch his uncle change. His briefly naked form was too lovely to go to waste without anyone having seen. Tao Min happily made that sacrifice. As many times as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where to?,” Tao Min asked, stepping up to his uncle. Who took his hand and pressed his forehead to his own. A little startled he didn’t realise right away what he was doing. This wasn’t just an intimate gesture, his uncle was connecting with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could see the dark ocean, the depths of blue like He Xuan’s eyes. Though he had never been to the place, he felt it to be familiar, sensing its location. And just like that, in a whirl of flame the two travelled to that location.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The storm hit them immediately and brought the taste of salt with it. Their hair whipped around them furiously to the point that they had to use their spiritual energy to keep it tamed. He Xuan looked completely unbothered, watching the furious sea. But it wasn’t there that they had to focus. The ‘something’ that had emerged had already made its way onto land.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Were Tao Min not who he was today, he would be scared. The creature looked so much like the one that had almost killed him four years ago, except it was about a hundred times its size. Whenever it put one scaled foot of its four forward, the ground shook with the intensity of the impact. Already glimmering figures flitted around it, gods from the Heavenly City trying to hold it back - so far to no avail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How come no one knew of its existence?,” Tao Min asked, as he and his uncle rather calmly started walking towards it. “It’s so big and its essence is quite strong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was dormant,” He Xuan explained. “I knew it existed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min grinned. Of course his uncle had known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But they did not,” he observed. “If they did, they wouldn’t be panicking right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could see it in the way the gods moved. Their attacks were uncoordinated, they had responded to this presence in a hurry. Ling Wen was most likely still busy researching what this was and how to best defeat it. Tao Min didn’t need any such information. But since the officials were already fighting it, he may as well observe and find out more about how this thing fought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its power, like its size, was a thousand times greater than what Tao Min had fought back in Ghost City. It conjured similar watery magic to attack, but also used its claws and tail to swipe at passing officials, every so often also attempting to bite. Between the rows and rows of sharp teeth was something else, something glimmering. The creature was able to bundle its spiritual energy and shoot it out of its mouth in a beam of piercing bright light. It hit one of the gods just passing it, and they were slammed into the next mountain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A familiar aura that suddenly appeared made Tao Min finally speed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s papa,” he told He Xuan. “Of course he’d have to get involved. Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grumbled various curses to himself that he had also learned during his time in the Kiln. Why could he not just stay out of it?! Perhaps if Tao Min reached him he could tell him he would be the one to take care of this. Xie Lian did not have to put himself in harm’s way all the time!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together the two bounced from treetop to treetop using their qinggong, rapidly gaining on the creature distracted by various officials. Somewhere in the mix was Hua Cheng, Tao Min could sense that as well, but he was keeping his distance, perhaps observing the way the two of them had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The official that had been hit, Tao Min noticed as they came closer that it had been Shi Qingxuan. Why was she battling a thing that she could not win against? Her power wasn’t even close to that of his papa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rushed over there as He Xuan fell back, hiding himself between trees or perhaps wherever Hua Cheng was. Tao Min had a feeling that they knew he wanted to prove himself here. This was his chance to show the world just who had emerged as a new ghost king.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa,” he landed gracefully where Shi Qingxuan had hit the mountain and left a small crater. “Jiejie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that… A-Min?,” Shi Qingxuan grimaced when she tried to move. Xie Lian was feeding her spiritual energy to heal the most grievous of wounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is. You need to leave. I’ll take care of this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min couldn’t possibly-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t presume what I can and can’t do,” Tao Min interrupted. Shi Qingxuan was taken aback by his serious demeanour, and her gaze wandered over him. He had changed not just in appearance. “I won’t say it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min,” Xie Lian was about to say something but Tao Min had already jumped away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once more he used the trees as stepping stones to launch himself up into the air, finally facing the creature. The gods around them stopped, as did the creature. His very essence drew their attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave this to me,” Tao Min told the officials around him. “You’re not needed here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?!,” one of the officials asked him. “Who are you to order us around?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suit yourself then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t particularly care whether these officials died in the crossfire or not. He hadn’t seen Mu Qing or Feng Xin among them, he would hold back for his uncles only. The creature seemed to dislike being ignored for too long, it lashed out at Tao Min who swiftly dodged the dozens of rows of teeth that launched at him. For a split second he could see inside its maw, could smell the death in it, sense the power that lay within.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to reach out, with his flames, letting his dagger flare up to change it into the larger sword. Something bigger would be needed to bring this one down. But as he took a moment to do so, the creature’s tail swiped towards the mountain again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where Xie Lian still was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, following immediately to find his papa covering Shi Qingxuan’s body with his own. “I told you to leave!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Get here right now</em>, he told Hua Cheng via their array. <em>Get papa out of here so I can kill this thing.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xie Lian’s body was broken. Of course he had wanted to protect his friend, and Tao Min was not only angry at him but also at himself. He should have taken them by their collars to make sure that they had gotten out. Now he stood before them both, blocking each strike of the creature with the flaming sword projected ten times its normal sight a hundred feet above him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Hua Cheng’s presence to register on his senses right behind him. Wordlessly he picked up his broken husband and Shi Qingxuan, rushing them both off so Tao Min could finally work. It seemed like the officials that had attempted to fight the creature had also pulled back, watching him block each of its strikes with ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let his spiritual energy run free, run wild. His body covered in the deep red flames, lashing out towards the creature. Where his power had lacked before, now his fire was so strong it could break the tough, scaly skin of this thing, cut deep and where it did steam rose as its blood was boiled while it still lived. It roared out in pain, lashing at Tao Min who let it hit a few times just to see whether he could take the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was easy for him now. He had felt so much pain in such a short time. Enough to be able to endure it for the rest of his life. Almost like Xie Lian could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was their son after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min felt the officials' eyes on him, watching his lightning quick movements, knew that they would be having trouble following them. But he wasn't about to slow down for them. He would take revenge for his papa getting hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He focused on his eye. The left one. The one he had stolen and replaced his own with. He remembered the pain of digging it out himself, the pain of inserting the one that had belonged to <em>her</em>. It started bleeding again, turning completely red and as the red clouded his vision, as the bloody tears fell, they turned into a river.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A river of fiery blood that made even this creature or hate and pure instinct pause for a moment. Tao Min spread his arms, his gestures taking control of the crimson liquid. It split apart, solidifying into sharp spears with jagged edges that shivered and moved as if still alive. There were hundreds, thousands of them that Tao Min controlled, guided to follow his command.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The creature, large as it was had nowhere to run. In a desperate attempt to save itself it fired another beam of spiritual energy but Tao Min's spears simply cut through it and he dodged so that the explosion fell onto the unfortunate mountain behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One by one each spear pierced the creature's skin, embedding themselves deep inside it. It's inhuman scream echoed through the landscape and it fell, collapsing right where it stood with such force that it seemed like an earthquake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was still a light in its eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min smiled madly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One by one the spears exploded, crimson fire leaving behind so many craters that the creature's flesh was turned to ashes. In the end that's all that was left of it, while the forest around it had caught on fire. But with a wave of his hand Tao Min took the flames inside himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He landed near the group of officials. His eye was still bleeding, and with his smile it made for a grotesque look. Like he was absolutely insane. Maybe he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you…?," That same official asked again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tao Min," he replied in a calm voice. "You best remember the name, for I've just returned from Mount Tonglu."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"M-Mount-," the official stepped back, and others came closer as if their combined presence could do anything to protect them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min had to laugh again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go on then, go. I've saved you today, don't forget that." Then he added: "I might not be so generous next time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Muttering amongst themselves the officials quickly vanished from his sight, and when Tao Min turned he smiled at his uncle, whose presence he had expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan reached out with a silken handkerchief and wiped the blood from Tao Min's cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-Min was very impressive."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing this from his uncle he couldn't help but feel proud. At the same time the rush from his victory made him feel bold, and he grabbed He Xuan by the collar and into a passionate kiss that he deepened immediately. He suddenly hated whatever distance there was between them, he wanted to feel his uncle flush against his body, hooking a leg around him to pull him closer where he stood. His hands clawed at him desperately, grasping fabric to pull and pull, as if wanting to merge with his very form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle, uncle I did it,” he muttered into the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I saw.” He Xuan seemed as eager as he was to kiss him, his hands coming to wrap around to pull Tao Min close as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly he had to laugh, pulling away from their kiss to just hug his uncle. His laughter continued until tears spilled from his right eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa still got hurt,” he blurted out. “I’m useless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll live, Hua Cheng has already taken care of him,” He Xuan replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But the whole point… the whole point was to protect them,” Tao Min’s voice was shaky, despite the laughter that still came from him every so often. He didn’t understand how he could truly feel this crazy. Inside his mind it was such a mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is too stubborn to be protected,” his uncle told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally Tao Min pulled back. In a way his uncle had a point. He had told them to leave, hadn’t he? He would just have to learn to protect Xie Lian. For his own good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan looked at him in a strange way. ‘Soft’, came to Tao Min’s mind. His uncle was the opposite of soft. But under his look he felt vulnerable. He leaned in to kiss the tear from his right cheek, then tilted his head to kiss the drop of blood from his left, not hesitating even a moment. Tao Min could still see the trace of it on his lips, and stole another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How tender this moment was, Tao Min thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe these actions meant more than the words ever would. Wasn’t there love in such a kiss? In the way He Xuan took his time to clean up Tao Min’s face, in the way he still held him close the way he did?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who cared about the words, when He Xuan offered all this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you wish to see His Highness?,” He Xuan asked quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just to see if he’s alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min figured that Hua Cheng would bring his papa to Paradise Manor and he had been right. In their chambers he found Xie Lian on their four poster bed with Hua Cheng nearby, watching a Yin Yu apply some medicine to the bruises on his skin. Most injuries seemed to have been internal, but Xie Lian didn’t look that much worse for wear. As he stepped inside, He Xuan mumbled something about waiting in the gardens. It seemed he and Hua Cheng still hadn’t made up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa,” he rushed to his side, taking his hand. Though he had been fed plenty of spiritual energy, Tao Min couldn’t help but add to the pool. “I’m sorry-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xie Lian shook his head, smiling at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not as bad as it looks. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min glanced at his father. They both knew Xie Lian always said such things, it didn’t necessarily mean that it was true. But taking his pulse, Tao Min knew that he was going to be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll learn to protect papa,” Tao Min promised. “The past four years, it’s been more survival than anything else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where his own hand was on top of his papa’s, Hua Cheng’s also joined. Tactful as ever, Yin Yu sneaked out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Min-er was rather incredible,” Hua Cheng said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really tried to hold back his smile. To be as cool as his father always was, seemingly all knowing, all powerful. But precisely because it was his father saying this, he couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You came back to watch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really think I would miss my son’s entrance into the world of gods and ghosts?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose not,” Tao Min replied. “It wasn’t too… cheesy, was it? What I said to them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘<em>I might not be so generous next time</em>’,” Xie Lian quoted, and giggled. “I think that was perfect. I wish I could have seen their faces.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min felt himself flush a little. At the time it had sounded cooler in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm. They were honestly scared. Well done.” Hua Cheng paused dramatically for a moment. “Do you wish to know what they called you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They- They’ve given me a name?!” Somehow Tao Min thought such a thing would take longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did make a rather impressive first appearance,” Xie Lian told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What- What did they call me?,” he tried to sound nonchalant, as if this wouldn’t brand him forever in the history of this world. He really hoped it wouldn’t be anything like ‘Night Touring Lantern’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scarlet Fire Raining Blood,” Hua Cheng announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min relaxed a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not too bad. Funny how they did not use ‘Crimson’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a lot of officials know about us,” Xie Lian reminded him. “I doubt Feng Xin or Mu Qing would have wanted to correct them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s better that way,” Tao Min nodded to himself. “I am… my own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xie Lian squeezed his hand. Tears welled up in his eyes and Tao Min inched closer quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you hurt? Can I help?,” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No it’s just… You grew up,” Xie Lian replied, reaching out to cup his cheek. “It happened so fast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh papa…” He wanted to reach out and hold him, but knowing that would hurt him he simply leaned in and kissed his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had grown up. There was no way around it, he supposed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min glanced at Hua Cheng, and wordlessly the two understood. Hua Cheng made an excuse for them and they stepped outside, walking down the hallway towards the gardens for a bit before stopping again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you finally apologise to uncle?,” Tao Min asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hua Cheng just huffed and crossed his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do I have to apologise for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father,” he said firmly. He had never used that word out loud before. “I love him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t get why,” Hua Cheng shot back, looking away. But under Tao Min’s firm gaze he finally huffed again. “I know, Min-er. I won’t… be so harsh again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least that was something. Tao Min nodded and turned to walk towards the gardens again when Hua Cheng held him back by the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s scared,” Hua Cheng told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what? Scared, him?!,” he couldn’t comprehend it. “Of what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what Shi Wudu did. All his life he’s had rotten luck.” Hua Cheng pulled back his hand, pausing for a moment as if wondering that he was saying too much. “If… He says the words he’ll admit it’s real. Those things have always slipped from his grasp.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s… scared of losing me?” Only saying it out loud did it hit him. For a moment it was difficult to feel his legs, and he almost fell, steadying himself against the wall at the last moment. He mumbled more to himself rather than his father: “He Xuan… scared… of losing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that he turned and ran towards the gardens, leaving his father behind. He was sure that he did not mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan was the picture of a handsome man. Standing alone in the gardens, the lantern light cast his face in a warm glow. The dark robes moved slightly in the breeze, his long hair down. The moment Tao Min set foot inside, he turned to look at him. The softness in his gaze was back - or still there. What Hua Cheng had said must be true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt so nervous approaching him, but there was a familiarity to it. The nervousness he had because he was in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He Xuan…,” he whispered, finally stopping a few steps away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, not ‘uncle’?,” He Xuan frowned slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you prefer that?,” Tao Min asked coyly. He took another step closer, hands behind his back. “Or something like… ‘Gege’?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slightest of smiles tugged on the corner of He Xuan’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, I might be worried you’d see me as your father…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh definitely not like my papa,” he carefully took yet another step, reaching out with one hand to let his finger slider over the soft fabric of He Xuan’s robes. “But don’t you think it’s nice, the way Hua Cheng calls him that. The way he leans in…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Tao Min did just that, standing on tiptoe, both his hands now gently resting on He Xuan’s chest to steady himself. His voice was low, barely a whisper, right against his uncle’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only heard between the two of them. His voice is different when he says…,” he paused on purpose, continuing in that seductive voice he had heard his father use. “<em>Gege</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them had a single breath in their bodies, but He Xuan’s body moved as if he had anyway. Tao Min had succeeded, he thought, as he felt his uncle’s hands on his waist, pulling him even closer. Flush against him. Exactly where he liked to be. Then those hands slid to his back, arms wrapping around him and keeping him where he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It… It’s okay… <em>Gege</em>.” He leaned into calling him that, delighting in his reactions. “Maybe… Your luck may be rotten, but considering who my father is. Don’t you think we can cancel each other out… And just be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min, what-” He Xuan was about to let go again, but Tao Min quickly wrapped his arms around his neck, not letting him move away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care if you don’t say it,” he continued. “If you’re afraid of- of something bad happening to us. But I think it’s okay. We’re both ghost kings. If there is something, even if it’s destiny, that would keep us apart, I will fight it until death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment He Xuan didn’t say anything, and Tao Min was afraid that he had overstepped his bounds. But his heart, even if it wasn’t beating anymore, had taken over his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is what I am afraid of,” He Xuan said hoarsely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t die, I won’t,” Tao Min replied. “I promise, I do. If Gege wants, he can have my ashes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!,” He Xuan was quick and firm. But they were still closely pressed together. “Absolutely not. A-Min must never.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” he chuckled in reply, and pressed a kiss to his uncle’s cheek. “But I don’t think Gege is so unlucky. How else could I be so happy in your arms?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truly?” For the first time He Xuan sounded a little unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truly.” He hesitated, but decided to go full out. All or nothing. “I love you. So much.<a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1379889102653362187"> I love you, He Xuan.”</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>His uncle’s grip on him tightened, and though he could not see his expression, his face pressed closer to his own. Tao Min was enveloped in the scent of the ocean, that of his uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min,” his voice was very quiet. “Your room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t need to hear any more. His flames enveloped them both and he made sure to fall first onto his own bed, He Xuan on top of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His room had long ceased to be that of a child. Gone were his toys, packed away deep inside the manor. They were replaced with manuals on martial arts, with canvases to practice his paintings, a low table for his calligraphy. He had learned so much from both his fathers, but this… this he had only learned from He Xuan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They landed on his four poster bed and He Xuan immediately propped himself up, to take off the weight of his body. But Tao Min pulled him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like feeling you on me,” he confessed. “I like… feeling your weight. Is that strange?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” He Xuan said softly. He elegantly put his hair behind his ear, to better see Tao Min. And settled back where he was, not completely on top of him, but letting him feel his weight more. “Not too heavy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled up at him, feeling nervous though at this point he had been with his uncle a few times and it should not be that new. But his metaphorical heart fluttered when He Xuan reached down to let his fingers run through Tao Min’s curly hair, leaning in to take a deep breath as he pressed one streak of it to his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took their time, and Tao Min liked that. They had rushed plenty of times before, but now it felt even more intimate to undress one another layer by layer, pressing kisses to every inch of exposed skin - although Tao Min at the moment was rather passive. He Xuan kept pressing close to him, doing what he had asked of him, as if he wanted to convey with his actions what his words could not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Tao Min felt it. In every touch and in every kiss, in the way their naked bodies were pressed so closely together. He Xuan loved him. And he could not stop smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min looks very happy,” He Xuan was tracing his lips with one elegant finger, while Tao Min brushed that deep black hair of his uncle’s behind his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am. I feel so… at peace with Gege,” he said softly. “All those things in my head… they’re drowned out by you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan had to chuckle a little at his choice of words, but pressed a kiss to his lips nonetheless. Very slowly and carefully, as they kissed, his fingers pressed between his legs and Tao Min spread them eagerly. He closed his eyes as he felt them push into him, his slickness during their foreplay had already soaked into the sheets below him, his desire for his uncle ran deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was very skilled, not just with his cock, but with his fingers, with his tongue. As his fingers found that certain spot inside him, his tongue flicked over one nipple, focusing to lick and suck there. Tao Min couldn’t help but run his fingers through his hair again, holding onto it as his desire grew with every moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ge… Gege… X-Xuan…,” somehow, calling him by his first name felt even more intimate. The way his uncle’s body stiffened slightly he thought that perhaps he felt the same way. “A-A-Xuan, I want you… inside…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can tell…,” He Xuan said hoarsely, whispering against his skin as he kissed his way back to his neck. Slowly he was starting to leave marks there. “A-Min is so sloppy down there. Quivering around my fingers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Xuan~,” he whined at being called out this way, but also because he wanted <em>more</em> of him, and <em>right now</em> if he had anything to say about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan chuckled against his neck, leaving a little love bite there before he pulled back to look at him again. That faint smile was still there, making him look even more handsome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gentle hands came to the inside of his thigh, making him spread his legs even more. He felt almost folded in two when He Xuan pushed inside him, legs over his uncle’s shoulders. This way he could feel his full weight on top of him again, and his eyes fluttered closed. He would never get tired of the way his uncle’s cock stretched him open, almost to the point of hurting him - but stopping just before. There was a slick sound as He Xuan slowly sped up his thrusts, but never truly going very fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was about a lot more than just chasing their pleasure, though this too was building up inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min, look at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes fluttered open upon hearing his uncle’s words, and he faintly smiled up at him. He Xuan was so close to him, and the two eagerly shared more kisses, stopping every now and then to gaze at one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min’s mouth fell open, unable to contain his moans. He would call out his uncle’s name over and over, so affectionately that his heart almost ached. Though they were one, though he could feel his weight, it felt like there should be something more. That they should become one, completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if he could read his mind, He Xuan suddenly pulled him up and they were sitting, Tao Min in his lap. Like this, his cock pushed even deeper into him and Tao Min couldn’t hold back his moans. It took him a moment before he realised they weren’t sitting on the bed - rather, they were floating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His uncle’s spiritual energy was all around them. A deep blue that he was so familiar with, cold but gently so, caressing them both, making it feel as if they were underwater. Even their hair floated as if gentle waves were playing with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And somehow He Xuan had enough leverage to keep thrusting into him, despite Tao Min sitting in his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did these powers make He Xuan look so magical? Or was it simply because Tao Min was so in love with him? When he reached out to cup Tao Min’s cheek, he eagerly leaned into the touch, though frowned when his uncle seemed so… sad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will… Will A-Min really promise not to die?,” he asked quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Tao Min replied gently. “I promise, with all my heart. I will not die, I will not be killed, and I will never move on as long as A-Xuan is in this world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly He Xuan kissed him deeply, desperately, and for a split second Tao Min thought he had said the wrong thing. But then his uncle cupped both his cheeks, held him in place and all he could look at were those deep blue eyes, so dark they were almost black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, A-Min,” he blurted out hoarsely. “Of course I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! <em>OH!</em>” He didn’t know what else to say, he was so damn surprised, having made peace with not hearing it already. But he soared, his heart, his soul, and suddenly felt himself hugging He Xuan with all his might. He had a feeling that he would not be able to stop smiling for weeks. “Oh uncle, A-Xuan…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You promised,” came He Xuan’s reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll never go back on it. Never. I’m yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where they were floating, He Xuan turned them again to be able to look down at Tao Min as he thrust into him. Elated, their pleasure heightened along with the magic all around them, with their confessions between them. Tao Min wrapped his legs around his uncle’s waist, but did not have to use words to make sure that he came inside him. Feeling that seed spilling deep into him, Tao Min found his own release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt so intense, made his body shudder that he did not feel He Xuan press his hand just above his cock, where a different kind of warmth spread there. And settled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min blinked a few times and looked down to see something glowing there. A dark blue symbol, like a stylised wave crashing over itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mine,” He Xuan told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yours,” Tao Min agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together, they fell back on the bed. It didn’t take long for them to go for a second round, or for a third, feeling very in love with each other. The warmth below did not recede, even when they were spent and cuddled together. Tao Min felt so peaceful here. So safe. Nothing could get to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He suddenly sat up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what he wants me to think,” he whimpered to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min?,” He Xuan sat up with him. “What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… wait… I…” As if his vision just split he saw the inside of the mountain again. The blood spattered walls. The emptiness underneath him where he had thought He Xuan had been. “I fell for it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!,” He Xuan grabbed his wrists, keeping him in place, although Tao Min tried to struggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get, get away, you’re not uncle!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am!,” this He Xuan look-a-like insisted. “A-Min, look into my eyes. Feel my hands on you. It <em>is</em> real. You just need to listen to my voice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something like that. When he wasn’t sure, he was supposed to listen to his voice, wasn’t he? But if he wasn’t real how could he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grip on him tightened, painfully so. But pain, pain was real. Those eyes were real. The panic that had overtaken him was soothed by gentle waves. He needed more reassurances, but he found himself in He Xuan’s lap again. In Paradise Manor. His room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m out,” he said to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re out,” He Xuan echoed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It happened again,” Tao Min groaned, pressing the ball of his hands to his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, it won’t be the last time,” his uncle told him, while gently rubbing the wrists he had left marks on. “But I’m here, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he sighed and let himself collapse against his uncle’s strong form. The fear ebbed off again. He was safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a while it was quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Min,” He Xuan slowly asked. “Where did you get that eye?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, uncle realised it’s not mine, hm?,” he didn’t have to wait for an answer. “I don’t know her name, to be honest. She was one of the last ones, very formidable. It was really vicious in the end but I respected her. She showed me things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did she show you?” His uncle was rubbing his back, making the memory of their last fight a little easier to recall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The eye shows truth,” he explained. “Among other things. We had always wondered how I had made a body right after my death. It’s just… That I hadn’t died the day my fathers found me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan stiffened a little and Tao Min sat so that they could look at each other. He had been angry about this at first, but that anger had faded since he had returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>was</em> five when I died,” he continued. “But I didn’t burn. I died because my biological parents did not care. They had to marry <em>because</em> my father got my mother pregnant. Neither wanted it, or me. And then she- She had caused it with her negligence. I was just a child, uncle. I was a tiny child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” was all He Xuan said. There was no point in saying more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They put my body in a fucking jar, sealed it up and buried it so no one would know,” Tao Min spat out. “I didn’t understand it. I still remained, as the smallest flame you could possibly imagine. I wanted to see that they cared, that they mourned me but they never did. The fire walker gave me his powers voluntarily. He wanted me to get revenge, but I didn’t understand it still. He did it for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sound like you regret his death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little,” he admitted. “He was made to do that man’s bidding, it’s not like he had a choice. And he… enabled me to be with my fathers. I would have flickered out if it wasn’t for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps… Let us light some incense for him, later,” He Xuan suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm. I’d like that.” Tao Min paused for a moment. “I liked the truth. Painful as it was. Something snapped when we fought, and I just… I dug out her eye, and mine, and I switched them before she died.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at He Xuan again and showed him the true form of that eye. The scarlet iris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful,” He Xuan said softly, reaching out to caress his cheek just below that eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just don’t… tell my fathers,” Tao Min looked down. “I don’t want them to be sad because of me. They gave me a better life… a better death than those people ever did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm. I won’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle…,” Tao Min frowned a little, looking down at the still somewhat glowing symbol on his naked skin. “What exactly is this? It still feels very warm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan put his hand on top of his own and closed his eyes for a moment. Slowly he started to frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A spell to bind us,” he explained. “But it seems… A-Min may be making a child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A what?!,” Tao Min suddenly shoved his hand away. “That’s not possible!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The spell makes it possible,” when He Xuan opened his eyes again he had the decency to look a little sheepish. “I did not think… that it would happen right away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be pregnant!,” Tao Min blurted out, scrambling away. For some reason he felt that he needed to dress <em>right now</em>, but as he got up he felt a little woozy. A lot of his spiritual energy had gathered in that certain spot. Something was certainly happening. “Uncle!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan came to steady him and help him dress while he explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would not be big. It’s a different kind of child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I- I’m not ready yet,” Tao Min told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, maybe one day!,” he replied. “I- I- One day I would like to but- but- I’m not ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sank back down on the bed, holding his stomach. He felt like he was creating something. Was it really so easy? All it took was spiritual energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Xuan got up too, rummaging through some of Tao Min’s supplies and returning with a beautifully crafted crystal vial. His hand came back to that place, over the symbol, and when he pulled it back after a while a wisp of golden energy came out. Tao Min had to gasp at the sensation, watched as it was put in the vial and closed not just with a cork, but an additional spell to protect it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa,” Tao Min’s eyes went wide. “It’s beautiful. Is that…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A soul. A spark of life,” He Xuan finished for him. “We’ll keep it safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tao Min was fascinated. He leaned back against He Xuan, who wrapped an arm around it. Together they watched it for a while, gently wafting in the vial, the golden mixing with something glittery. Tao Min had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, he would be ready. And that… that would be a different kind of strength. But until then, the two surely had a lot more adventures to experience.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard">Twitter</a> and an <a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart">art twitter</a> where I sometimes do fanart. I've <a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1355909391845875714">drawn</a> grown up <a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1355241841596239877">Tao Min</a> three <a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1353380264387375105">times</a> already lol. If you're interested in seeing some fanart feel free to drop me some suggestions :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard">Twitter</a> and an <a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart">art twitter</a> where I sometimes do fanart. I've <a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1355909391845875714">drawn</a> grown up <a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1355241841596239877">Tao Min</a> three <a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1353380264387375105">times</a> already lol. If you're interested in seeing some fanart feel free to drop me some suggestions :)<br/>Check out the commission I got of <a href="https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1370821419983122433">Tao Min</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>